


The Demon's Human

by RoseyR



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Never Met, Angst, Blood, Cancer, Chains, Demon Tweek Tweak, Demons, Depression, Drama, Escape, Hell, Injury, M/M, POV Craig Tucker, POV Tweek Tweak, Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Torture, Violence, Vomiting, mention of rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-10 02:05:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15939536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyR/pseuds/RoseyR
Summary: Rest in Peace Craig Tucker. We shall all miss you. May you descend to heaven and be among the angels up above. May you find peace in your final resting place.When Craig opens his eyes, he realized something was off. He didn't see angels, white clouds, or God. He saw flames, blood red coloring on the walls, and souls being tortured in every corner.Craig realizes that his soul didn't go to Heaven...he's in Hell.





	The Demon's Human

**Author's Note:**

> I randomly had an idea to write a Craig trying to escape from Hell story plus some cute creek moment with demon Tweek. I don't know. Maybe it's because I've been reading a lot of imp/demonic Tweek stories lately and I just want to write some demon Tweek...minus pastor Craig...I'll probably come up with something later, but for now, just enjoy a simple Craig escaping hell adventure with demon Tweek! :3
> 
> Warning: This story does contain very heavy and serious stuff. There is mention of rape, thoughts of suicide, depression, and more. If you are uncomfortable with any of these, please don't read or be very aware if you do read it. Thank you.

Here lies Craig Tucker. A loving son. A good brother. A beloved friend.

May he find the gates to heaven.

May he live among the angels up above.

May he live happily as he watches his love ones above.

May he rest in peace.

Your suffering has finally ended, and now you shall live comfortably.

Craig Tucker...goodbye.

* * *

 When I open my eyes, I expected to see blue skies and white fluffy clouds. I expected to see angels flying around and seeing all my dead relatives. I expected to see nothing but paradise....

Instead, I see nothing but pain and destruction.

"...The fuck?" I looked around and realized that everything was on fire and was red. I see souls being chained up and being tortured mercilessly. I winced when I see a man cry in pain as a whip hits his back.

I wasn't in Heaven...I was in Hell.

My legs started shaking as I looked around. I'm not suppose to be here! I know I haven't been the a true saint when I was alive and shit, but I don't deserve to be in Hell! What the fuck was going on!?

I took a step back, wondering if I could escape, but when I did take a step back, I felt a figure standing behind me.

"Where you think you're going, little pig?" A deep gruff voice asked.

I gulped and turned around. It was a demon. Panicking, I started running out of there and trying to escape, but the demon suddenly grabs me by my neck and was lifted me up in the air, I started choking as his large hands started strangling me.

"S-stah...stop...l-let g-go!" I begged as I started scratching his hands.

"Don't worry, it's not like you can die since you're already dead," the demon laughed. The demon then throws me to the ground, and I winced in pain as the sharp rocks underneath jabs me in my arms. I started gasping for air. I thought I didn't need to breath anymore since I'm dead, what the fuck!? "Let's see who you are...." the demon suddenly summons a clipboard and looks over it. "Ah...Craig Tucker. Died from brain cancer at the age of...seventeen. Died at a young age I see, so sad," the demon said before bursting into laughter.

"...W-why am I here? I thought I'm suppose to go to Heaven," I said as I slowly get back up to my feet.

"Heaven!?" The demon laughs louder, "you humans and your beliefs. Here's the thing pal...only babies and mormons go to heaven. Everyone else gets dumped here. It doesn't matter how much good things you've done when you live. You go straight to Hell and start being our little play things," the demon smirked.

"P-play things?"

"Course. We got torture, rape, disembodiment, trauma, nightmares, and the whole Hell experience," the demon said.

"Torture...r-rape!?"

"Hm...judging from how pretty you look...I'm guessing rape and disembodiment is something you'll be going through for the rest of eternity. Fun," the demon smirked.

"What!? To hell I'm letting any of you bastards touch me!" I exclaimed.

"Not like you have a choice here kid. Now why don't you be a good tortured soul and get in line with everyone else who died," the demon said as he points at a long line.

The souls that were in the line looked so...lifeless. No emotions in their eyes, they looked completely exhausted, and it seems like they just...gave up on trying.

"...There's no way I'm getting in that line!" I exclaimed as I started rushing past the demon once more and trying to find the exit.

"Looks like we got another runner," I hear the demon say before I suddenly hear a loud siren.

I froze as the siren blasted in the air, making my ears ring. I covered my ears and try to see where the exit is. "Come on...come on..." My eyes widen when I see a gate that says, Hell's gate. The exit! I started running towards it, but before I could even reached the iron bars, I felt a sharp pain piercing through my leg. "Fuck!" I hissed as I fell to the ground, a mere one feet away from the gate.

"You humans really are so stupid," the demon said as he towers over me. I looked down and noticed the large pitchfork in my right leg. I started shaking when blood started leaking out. The demon laughs and pulls the pitchfork out of me leg, causing me to scream. "You really think escaping is that easy? This is fucking Hell. Getting in is easy, but getting out...you might as well die all over again."

"....Nnng...fuck...you," I hissed as I try crawling towards the gate.

"Quit it already, you're starting to look ridiculous now," the demon said as he uses his foot to step on my injured leg.

"A-ah!" I cried in pain as my body starts shaking. "I don't...deserve to be here...I don't!" I cried as my nails dig into the dirt.

"That's what they all say....but face reality, kid. You're soul is in Hell. Your soul will be damned for eternity. Welcome to your new life!" The demon laughed.

I started shaking in fear as I stared at him. My soul...is damned? After what I've been through when I was still alive? All those promises of living in peace...those words of encouragement, those words that help me sleep at night? They were all...lies?

"Please...please let me go. I don't care if I don't go to Heaven or reincarnated or whatever! Just let me go...I'd rather be in a dark abyss than here..." I begged, my eyes darkening as my body shakes in fear.

"Beg all you want...but there's no escaping Hell," the demon grabs me by the collar of my shirt and starts taking me away from the gate and towards the god awful line. He pushes me into the line and no matter what I did, I couldn't move out of it. "Don't try struggling, this line makes sure you don't get out as the energy is drained out of you. Hope you like waiting in line for what's to come of you. It's going to be awhile," the demon grinned.

The line moved, and I automatically stepped forward, even when my right leg was still injured. "Fuck!" I hissed in pain as I looked down. My eyes widen at how blood was still pooling out of my leg.

"Hm...probably should do something about that..." The demon said, he then laughs, "oh well!" The demon then leaves, and I was stuck in this line for god knows how long.

The line was so damn slow. It felt like hours since I've been in this line. I couldn't get out of it, I couldn't move, all I could do was wait and step forward when the line does actually move.

"...Hey...what happens to the souls that r-reach the end of this line?" I asked the soul in front of me.

They turned their heads, eyes were emotionless. "Who knows..." the guy sighed, "you are either assigned your punishment for all eternity or you turn into a demon depending on how corrupted your soul is. It doesn't matter anymore..."

"Jesus...how long have you been in line for?" I asked.

"I don't know...I lost count after six hundred," the man sighed.

"Hey! Get a move on!" A demon exclaimed as he hits the guy in front of me. The guy winced in pain before turned around and taking a step forward.

Six hundred...? He's been here for that long!? Then how long will I be in this line? I was shaking in fear as I slowly took a step forward in this line.

* * *

It felt like days since I got in this line. I feel restless, my feet hurt, and my injured leg seems to be healing, but not that well since it wasn't properly bandaged. Every time I look at my leg, I winced at how gross it looks now. I tried cleaning it by ripping my sleeve of my favorite jacket, but it still wasn't enough. Now I was just emotionally and physically tired and have a gross and slightly injured leg.

I just want to go home and see my family and friends. I just want to have my mom hold my hand like she did when I was on the hospital bed. I want Clyde telling me his stupid stories of girls he liked. I wanted to hear Jimmy telling me his best sick people jokes. I even want Token acting like a second mom and worrying over me. I want Tricia telling me how her day was and what her problems were. I even want my dad silent presence as he crosses his arms and sits in the empty chair next to my bed, not really saying anything, but I know he cares.

I just want to go home and see everyone again...even those four assholes in my school. God...what I would give to see even them again. That just shows how desperate I'm getting.

"Next!" I raised my head and felt like crying when I realized that I was finally so close to the end of the line.

God, it felt likes years since I got into this line, even that demon I met the first time has gotten bored and hasn't shown up for awhile. As I slowly took a step forward, I noticed that the souls that were in front were talking to the head demon before falling to their knees and started begging.

"Guess she's getting the worst punishment ever...wonder what it is," the guy in front of me said.

"...." That's right...I almost forgot. This line was already torture because of how long the wait was, but I can't forget that this line leads to an even worse punishment.

_"Hm...judging from how pretty you look...I'm guessing rape and disembodiment is something you'll be going through for the rest of eternity. Fun."_

Rape...and disembodiment. That demon said that that would be my punishment. I'm going to be raped...and I'm going to have my body parts torn off.

My breath was shaky as I take another step forward.

"Next!"

"Looks like it's my turn...it was nice talking to you, kid," the man said as he takes one step forward.

"Let's see...Harold Dumeree...oh my...you killed twenty five children at an orphanage.....two of which were babies," the demon snickered.

"I guess," the man said.

"You're perfect for a demon role. Congratulations! You've been promoted," the demon snickered as he snaps his fingers. The man started glowing red until he spouted out wings, horns, and a tail. His eyes turned yellow and his teeth were sharp. His skin turned red and his legs were now that of a goat.

"Oh...what do you know.." the man said. He then turns towards me. "I guess that means I might be someone that'll torture you as well as everyone else. Don't worry...I'll go easy on you, kid," the man then gave me the most terrifying and creepy smile in my life.

"No no no no no no!" I started panicking. The demon who assigned people's punishment smirked at me. He licked his lips as he takes out his clipboard. "No no no no!" I tried pulling my legs out of line. I tried jumping out of the way. I tried everything. No matter what I did, I could not get out of this line before the demon would call out-

"Next," the demon smirked.

I felt my legs move on its own as I take a step forward. It was my turn to receive punishment.

"No...no no no no!" I cried out as I started shaking.

"Let's see...Craig Tucker..."

"Please...I'll do anything! Anything! Just please don't!" I exclaimed as I clasped my hands and begged the demon.

"Died from cancer...blah blah blah...age seventeen..."

"I'll do anything! Just...please don't punish me!" I felt tears pricking the corner of my eyes.

"Hm...any bad stuff you did in your life is pretty mediocre...not very impressive so being a demon is out of the question for you..."

"Please!" I begged.

"Alright...." The demon puts down his clipboard and smiles at me. The smile was so chilling. "You're punishment will be...actually...it'll be more fun if you see for yourself," the demon said before putting his hand on a lever next to him and pulling it.

"No no no n-" The floor beneath me opens and I starts falling. "Noooooooo!"

As I fell deeper and deeper into the dark abyss below me, I heard laughter in my ears. It sounded like a million demons were laughing.

* * *

I checked myself in the mirror. Gotta look good on my first day after all. It's not everyday you get a promotion. Let's see....hair...a bit messy...good. Shirt...buttons aren't buttoned up correctly...has a couple of wrinkles...alright. Teeth nice, white, and sharp as fuck. Perfect. Horns pointy, wings torn and red, tails is very elegant, and goat legs are still furry. Perfect! I'm ready for my first day of being a full on demon. No longer will I be an imp that just causes a couple pranks here and there. Nope! I'm a demon that's going to torture souls for the rest of their lives.

I can't wait!

"Tweek, are you ready for your first day, son?"

I sighed as I left my room and saw my family happily eating breakfast...or is lunch...dinner? I seriously wish there was a clock or something, trying to know whether its night or day here is so fucking frustrating. ...Then again...this is Hell after all.

"Yes dad, I'm ready," I said.

"Well look at my boy, a full-fledged demon. You're going to the top, son," my dad said.

"...Yeah..." I said as I grabbed a piece of burnt toast from the table and started making my way out of the door.

"Don't you want to eat with us before you go, son?" Mom asked.

"No...thanks. I'm going to be late...I'll uh...be home...maybe," I said as I left the house. I really hate spending time with them. If you thought Satan himself was bad, you have not met my parents. They are so fucking dreadful. Then again...I guess that's what happens when you're born a demon, you really show your evil side...and I'm no exception.

Oh I couldn't wait to see all those souls. Cowering in fear. Begging little old me to not hurt them. Crying. Shouting. Begging their God. It's going to be so fucking fun! Ha ha ha ha! Finally...no longer will I have to be satisfied with seeing people's dismay with simple pranks, I can go full ballistic with those motherfuckers. It's going to be so good!

I finally reached my workplace and took a deep breath. "Here I go." As I entered the building, I was greeted by my coworkers and reception. They all congratulated me on my big promotion. I smiled as I wave and greeted everyone.

"Congrats on the promotion, Tweekers."

"Th-thanks," I smiled. I was in the break room. I needed a cup of coffee before I can officially start my first day of torturing souls. As I poured myself a cup of coffee, I suddenly hear a familiar voice coming inside the break room. It's fucking Mathew.

"Hey Twink, heard you got a promotion. Nice job imp boy," Mathew grinned. I fucking hate his stupid little grin.

"I'm not a imp anymore, Mat. I'm a full time demon, thank you very much," I said as pour myself a cup of coffee.

"Ha ha ha...it's Mathew, and just because Satan decided to give you a promotion doesn't mean you're better than me," Mathew said as he tips my mug when I was about to take a sip and the hot coffee spilled all over my shirt.

"You dick!" I exclaimed as I fan myself. Even though I'm already use to burns, I hate that there's a stain on my fucking favorite shirt. That douche!

"Looks good on you. I bet the soul you'll be torturing is going to be laughing at you when they see you," Mathew smirked.

"Fuck you!" I growled. I was ready to lunge at this fucker and rip his yellow eyes out.

"Tweek Tweak? You here?" It was Satan's assistant, Lauren

"H-here," I called out.

"Oh good, you're just on time. I'm here to give you your assigned soul."

"Yes," I said to myself. I walk past Mathew, "See ya later Mat, don't feel too bad when I have higher torture points than you," I smirked.

"You little-"

"Mathew, shouldn't you be torturing Ms. Choksondik? That big boob woman isn't going to torture herself you know."

"Y-yes ma'am. I'm on it," Mathew said. Mathew leaves the break room, not before glaring at me.

"Have fun," I called out with a smirk.

"Come with me, I'll show you where your Monday's torture victim will be."

"Alright," I smiled as I follow her. We headed towards the elevator and she presses the last button. We started going down, towards the chamber area.

"As you know, everyday from Monday to Friday, you will be assigned one victim. It's your job to torture them how it said they are suppose to be tortured. So remember to read their torture description before you go in."

"Y-yes ma'am," I said. I was practically shaking with excitement. I wonder who my torture victim will be? Are they going to scream? Are they going to beg me to stop? Oh I can't wait!

"Let's see...number...fifteen. Here we are," Lauren said. She picks up the clipboard from the wall and inspects it. "Oh dear...you got...him," Lauren sighed.

"...Him?"

"Yeah...this fucking soul use to be a huge whiner when he first came here...but after...mmm...ten years I think...he's been kinda...dull," Lauren said.

"R-really?" Dull? Only after ten years? This soul must really be weak if he broke that easily. Ten years is practically nothing.

"Yeah...I even remember the first demon getting all excited every time he tortured this little pig...but after ten years, the demon wanted to stop torturing fuck face since he was so fucking boring. Not that it really matters. All you have to do is torture him till you meet today's quota and you won't have to see him till next Monday. That's all. So it really doesn't matter if he screams or begs. Just make sure he coughs up blood," Lauren smirked.

"Don't worry, once he meets me, he won't be so dull anymore," I smirked.

"I like that enthusiasm. No wonder Satan promoted you," Lauren giggled. "Now...here is what you need to torture him with. You don't have to do both, you can even just choose one if you prefer that, but try mixing it up when you're torturing your assigned souls of the day."

I take the clipboard and looked over the assigned punishment. Disembodiment and...rape? Gross. Who in the world wants to fuck something like a human? They are so...gross. They got their beliefs all wrong, they sin and yet they say they haven't sin, they sweat so much. It's so fucking gross. I don't even understand why raping a human is even required as a punishment. So fucking gross.

"You seem...uncomfortable?"

"It's this whole...rape part..."

"You not into...raping?" Lauren asked, her eyes glowing very menacingly.

"It's not that...it's more like...just...touching those things in a sexual way...it makes me want to throw up," I gagged.

"...I see, well luckily for you, there is disembodiment. You're okay with that, right?"

"Of course," I smiled.

"Great. Chainsaws, knives, swords, all your sharp tools will be inside. Just make sure you put them all away when you're done. We don't want that fucker getting any ideas of escaping. Also, be sure to put the little pig back together when you're done."

"Will do," I smiled.

"Great. Your break will be at three. See you later, Tweek," Lauren said as she leaves.

I smiled as I walk into the little room. When I open the cell door, I was surprised when I didn't see the fucker.

"Hey...where'd you go?" I said as I look around the room. I suddenly trip over something, causing me to fall. "Fuck!" I hissed as I hit my head. I hope my horn isn't broken. When I look at the thing I tripped, I nearly screamed when I see a body lying on the ground. "Gah!" Holy shit, is he dead!? Wait...you can't die in Hell? "...H-hey...what are you doing, idiot," I sighed as I poke him. He twitched slightly, but remained motionless. "Come on...move already. Do something. Beg. Cry. Scream. Shout profanities! Do something," I mumbled as I continue poking him.

"...." The little shithead finally gets up and was now sitting straight. He then turned his head towards me.

...Woah...he has...very blue eyes. They're very pretty, I'll admit.

"Hm...nice eyes...can't wait to gouge them out," I smirked evilly at him.

"...." The asshole sighs before turning away from me. The fuck!?

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" I growled.

"...."

"...Ugh...fine! Have it your way, you prick!" I then grabbed his face and squished his pretty little face in my sharp, clawed hands, "when I'm done with you, you're going to be begging me to stop."

"...." The asshole had the gull to sigh and just close his eyes.

"Grrr..." I took the asshole's stupid hat off of his head and grabbed him by his hair. I then started pulling him towards the weapons table. I can hear the chains around his feet as I drag him towards the table. Once we were near the table, I used all my strength to carry him towards the operating table. I strap him down and went over to the weapons table. "Let's see...I'll get ten points if I cut off your fingers each. Oh! It says I can get up to sixty points if I cut off your tongue and blood starts squirting out!" I smiled.

"...."

"...." I frowned as I stared at the guy. He's so...depressing. It seriously takes the fun out of this... "Come on....can't you react a little? A tiny bit? Even cursing at me would be fine!"

"...."

"..." I sighed as I looked at the guy. "You know...I don't understand what your problem is anyways. Being tortured for ten years and already you lose yourself. It's so pathetic. You're pathetic if you're already broken that easily."

"...." I suddenly noticed that the guy's hand started gripping tightly on the edge of the operating table.

"...Hm? What's this? you still got some kick in you? Interesting," I smirked.

"...." The guy suddenly looks at me with those blue eyes. They were so dark and emotionless...it actually sent chills down my spine.

"...D-don't look at me like that! Are you looking down on me or something! Oh yeah, let's make fun of Tweek Tweak. The imp that only got a promotion because he accidentally set a human on fire with one of his pranks! That's right, I got this promotion by accident, but I still deserve it...right?"

"...."

"...I mean...gah! What am I telling you this for!?" I was getting really pissed now. I grabbed the small ax and looked at him. "You're nothing but a lowlife! A fucking disgusting soul! A human! Getting your information about us wrong! Thinking you're so innocent when really...all you humans are just sinners! Fucking sinners! Even babies are sinners...well...maybe. I never actually met a baby...but I bet they're sinners too!" I exclaimed.

"...."

"Gah! Stop looking at me! Stop looking down on me! I...I..." Those eyes. Those emotionless eyes. I hate them. I hate them so much. "I can do it!" I screamed as I raised the ax up high.

The next thing I knew, blood splatted on my face. Two fingers fell to the ground. The arm I was holding down was shaking. There was vomit on the floor.

One problem though...that vomit didn't came from him...it came from me.

"Blegh...nnng..." I hacked up the contents in my stomach. I was hunched over as I used the operating table to keep myself from falling. I started panting, desperately trying to take in air. Tears were pricking the corner of my eyes as my breathing became rapid. "Ha...ha....nngg...a-ah..."

"....."

Those emotionless eyes continued to stare at me.

"...Stop...stop it..."

"...."

"Nnngg! I try really hard you know! I really really do...I know...I know everyone...talks behind my back...says I'm a useless demon...that I don't deserve this promotion...e-even my parents don't think I deserve this...but I...I..."

"...."

"....Nnngg! Fuck you!" I screamed at his face. I put everything away and used the healing powder on the table to reattach his fingers. I then push him off the operating table and kick him back to the corner of the room. "You can just go and die all over again!" I screamed. I then ran out of there. I didn't even close the cell door. It doesn't matter...he's chained up...it's not like he can get out of there anyways.

I took the elevator and started going up. Once I reached the floor I wanted to go, I quickly got out and headed straight towards the restroom. I was glad that no one was around at the moment. I just...needed some time to myself.

"...You can do this...you can do this...you're not weak...you're not weak. You deserve this...you fucking deserve this. So snap out of it!" I muttered to myself. I looked at my reflection, I noticed that I still had some vomit at the corner of my mouth. I turned on the faucet and used the warm water to clean my mouth and get the taste of vomit out.

I jumped a bit when I hear the door opening. It was Mathew.

"Well hey, didn't know you were here. Shouldn't you be working?"

"Fuck off...I just...n-needed a breather, that's all..." I said.

"Right right...by the way, congrats on getting that soul to scream. I heard getting that guy to scream is such a pain," Mathew said.

"...What?" I froze. Did he...hear?

"You didn't know? I was actually down there for a bit. It seems I forgot my favorite ring. Boy...that soul you were torturing...he sure screamed a lot...I couldn't hear what he was saying but...fuck man..." Mathew laughed, "...though...for some reason...that screamed sounded awfully like your voice..."

"F-fuck off! I'm doing fine! I got this promotion fair and square!" I shouted.

"..." Mathew walks towards me, I started shaking when his tall figure towers over mine. "Listen here you little fuck...you only got this job because of your little screw up when you were still a fucking imp. You really think you can do this? You really think you can be a demon like us? You're dreaming."

"...."

Mathew stares at me for a second before putting on a satisfying grin. He then turns on the faucet and starts washing his hands. I finally noticed that his hands were stained with blood. "Well...I've already reached my quota for the day...so I'm heading home and getting myself a human steak dinner." Mathew then starts leaving the restroom. "Oh...by the way...you missed a spot." Mathew then leaves.

I looked at the mirror and noticed I still have tiny splats of vomit and blood on my cheek. "...." My legs gave in as I fall to my knees.

Tears finally fell out of my eyes.

* * *

My shift was over and I quickly try to leave the building without being noticed.

"Mr. Tweak."

"Shit," I hissed. I turned around and saw Lauren. "Hi..."

"May I have a word with you, Mr. Tweak?"

I gulped, "s-sure..." I walked over towards her and I flinched when I saw the menacing look she was giving me. "I-I can explain!"

"Oh? Like how you didn't meet today's quota? Or how you scored only twenty points today? Or how you left the room and never came back. There was even vomit on the floor which you didn't clean up."

Shit! How could I forget the vomit!? "I...I...I-"

"Still...vomit on the floor...that's impressive."

"...Huh?"

"Well that's the most we got from that little pig. Even if you didn't get points for that...you did make him react. Good job," Lauren said.

"...You...you thought...the human...threw up?"

"Course...who else could have thrown up in that room," Lauren said.

"...Right...right!" I laughed, "it was totally the human trash who threw up! Totally him!"

"...Right...anyways...I'm still disappointed that you didn't finish the job...but I'll let you off since it is your first day. Still...I want you to come back here tomorrow at the same time, go to your Tuesday victim, and torture the fuck out of them till they urinate all over the floor," Lauren said.

"I-I will! I will!" I said.

"Good," Lauren said. "I'll see you tomorrow, Tweek."

"Yes...bye," I said. I quickly got out of there. Oh fuck! She didn't realized I was the one who threw up...does that mean no one knows yet? I'm surprised Mathew didn't tell anyone...unless...he thought the throw up was from him too....

...I thought about his emotionless eyes. I thought about how he look so dead as he laid on that table. I thought about how silent he was. I even noticed that there was a bloody cloth around his right leg. It was so gross. ...I wonder what happened to have had his leg like that. It couldn't have been related to his death though...the description said he died from cancer at seventeen.

"..." I wonder...what that human is doing while no one is torturing him. Does he look relieved? Does he cry himself to sleep? Or does he continue to lay still like a lifeless doll? "I'm home!" I called out as I reached my house.

"Welcome home dear, you want any eyeball kebabs?" Mom asked.

I looked at the boiling pot on the stove. There was some poor sap's head in there. I think he's still alive too.

"I'm...good," I said.

"You sure?"

"Y-yeah...I don't feel like eating anything today," I said. I couldn't even stomach lunch today because of what happened earlier. I still remember how those fingers had a crunch sound as I cut off his fingers. The thought already makes me want to throw up...

"Well alright. By the way, while you were gone and creating havoc to those disgusting humans, you father and I got you a little gift. It's in your room, so go check it out," mom smiled.

"A-alright," I said. I started heading towards my room and I was surprised to see a pitchfork on my bed. It was long and very red. Had three sharp points. It was almost as tall as me. My very own pitchfork. "....I can do this...I can do this..." I take a deep breath before I started swinging the pitchfork around and started jabbing at the air. It feels so right in my hands.

I can do this. I can fucking do this! I'm motherfucking Tweek Tweak. A born demon! I finally graduated from imp to torture demon! I can torture those fucking souls and no one is going to say otherwise! Not even that fucking human jackass!

"I'm Tweek Tweak...and I'm a demon!" I exclaimed as I spun my new pitchfork around until I stabbed the ground. I grinned to myself. I feel better now. Satisfied even. That's right...I'm a demon...and I'm going to torture those souls and make them beg for mercy! Each and every one of them! "Ha ha ha" I started to laugh to myself.

Feeling tired now, I put my pitchfork to the side and laid on my bed. I stared up at the ceiling and decided to think about nothing...well...almost nothing.

Craig Tucker...my Monday victim...just what kind of human are you?

* * *

...What's today...I wonder. Is it Monday? Tuesday? Maybe a Friday? I've already lost count. I think...I remember hearing someone say that I'm their Monday victim or something...I'm not sure. All I know is that...I met a very weird demon. He had messy blonde hair, bright green eyes, but he had slit pupils, just live the rest of them. At first, I thought was seeing a human when he came in, but a second glance, he was one of them.

I didn't care anymore.

I don't even know how long I've been in here.

_"You know...I don't understand what your problem is anyways. Being tortured for ten years and already you lose yourself. It's so pathetic. You're pathetic if you're already broken that easily."_

...Have I really been in here for ten years? Jesus. If I could actually age...I'd probably be around twenty seven already, but nope. I'm forever seventeen. That's what they told me. If you die at a certain age, you stay that age for all eternity.

"...." I heard my stomach growling. I don't even understand why I still feel hunger when I'm dead...I guess it's to add even more torture to my body. Even though my body looks okay on the outside, inside..it feels like I'm fading away. My stomach continues to growl. Oh how I wish I could have a burger. Maybe a slice of pizza? Fuck...even a cupcake sounds nice right now. My stomach continues growling. "...Shut up...it's not like they're going to feed you..." I muttered. I rolled to my side and try to get some sleep. Though I learned that you don't really need sleep...it's a nice distraction from everything.

_"Nnngg! I try really hard you know! I really really do...I know...I know everyone...talks behind my back...says I'm a useless demon...that I don't deserve this promotion...e-even my parents don't think I deserve this...but I...I..."_

I open my eyes. "...." I guess...even demons have their own demons to deal with...not that I care.

My twitched when I heard a loud scream from another room. Poor guy. Seems he's really getting it bad today.

I sighed and try to block out the sound. I use to feel bad for all these poor souls, but now...I just want to rest. I want to close my eyes and forget everything. I just wish...I wish...

I hear the cell door opening.

I wish I only get visited once a day.

"Hey pal...heard you met the new recruit. Did you cry in pain when he chopped off those fingers of yours? I heard you even threw up," the demon smirked.

"...." I stayed silent. Is that what they think? I was the one who threw up? It was that weird demon who did it. I wanted to say that, but I was too afraid and too tired to say anything. I just want this to be over already.

"Not talking again? That's fine...I don't really like hearing you worms speak while I'm having fun," the demon smirked as he starts taking his clothes off. I clenched my teeth as he comes closer and closer. I wanted to scream, but if I did, he would just whip me like he always does when I scream. "You know...even if your right leg looks fucked up...you really have nice legs," the demon touches my bare legs with those disgusting hands of his. I started shaking even more.

"...." I closed my eyes as he pulls me closer. Taking off my pants.

"My...you're shaking like a leaf...don't worry...I'll make this good," the demon licked its disgusting lips as he spread my legs.

Just close your eyes and don't think about it. Don't think. Don't think. Don't think.

"Nng!" I sucked in the air through my teeth as I felt a sharp pain. I thought I would finally feel numb after so long, but I can still feel it. It's disgusting.

"Fuck...you're so tight...just how I like it," the demon grinned.

I just closed my eyes and wait for him to finish. Just close my eyes and don't think. Don't think. Just pretend your somewhere else, pretend he's someone else. Just don't think. Don't think.

After he was finally done, he puts his clothes back on, not even putting mine back on. It doesn't matter. I'll put them back on once he leaves.

"Such a good human," the demon purred as he pets my hair. I flinched when he touches my head with those filthy hands. "Too bad this is the last time we can have some fun. Since that new guy is looking after you now, I can finally take a breather from work. Looks like you're going back to be a one demon whore again. Ain't that nice?"

One demon huh? I would feel relieved that I'll only have to suffer only once a day, but it's still painful. Still so fucked up. Still...still...

"...f...f..."

"What's that? You trying to say something?"

"...." I wanted to yell at the asshole. I wanted him to go the fuck away. I wanted him to get his head bashed in. But I couldn't. I was too afraid.

"Thought so. You were a nice play thing for awhile. Too bad this is the end. Oh well...maybe I can come and visit after hours and have some fun with you for old time sake. Wouldn't you like that?"

No...fuck you. Fuck every last one of you!

"Hey...you better not feel good when that newbie is fucking you. I want you to only think of me when he's fucking you. Got it?"

Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you! Go fuck yourself!

"Well...hope to see you later kid. It was nice while it lasted. Don't you think?" The demon grinned. He laughs maniacally as he finally leaves.

"...." I get up and vomit all over the floor. I started panting as my head started hurting. Everything hurts. I thought being sick was the worst thing ever, but this...this was even worse.

I fell to my side as I wrapped my arms around my legs. I don't care if I'm lying next to my own vomit, they'll clean it up the next time I see my next tormentor the next day.

...Being tormented. Getting my body ripped to shreds, feeling hands all over my body. Five days a week. Once per day. Even if I'm I only have to deal with those monsters for a few hours a day...I still want to die and be anywhere else.

I try blinking the tears out of my eyes as I continue to lay on the cold hard ground. I try to think of nothing. I try to think of my family and my friends. If I think of them...I might be able to keep the last ounce of sanity I have in my head.

I'll admit...today wasn't so bad. So far...all I got were my finger cut off and getting touched by...that asshole, and even then...I won't have to deal with that last part anymore. However...I know when tomorrow hits...it'll be as painful as the last, and I wasn't looking forward to it.

I just closed my eyes and stop thinking. Don't think. Don't think. Don't think.

Don't think.

* * *

It was Tuesday. A new day. Which means I have a new victim to torture, and this one was much more satisfying than yesterday's victim.

"Please! Please!" The man cried.

"Aw...you gonna cry? Beg? Scream!?" I grinned as I used my lovely new pitchfork to stab him in the gut.

"Aaaaah!" The man cried as blood splattered all over his clothes.

"Look at you, crying so much. You humans really are pathetic," I crackled as I continued stabbing him.

"W-why are you doing this to me!? What have I ever done to deserve this!?" The man cried.

"Why? Why!? I'll fucking tell you why!" I stab him again and again till I could see the end of my pitchfork on the other side of his body. "Because you filthy humans deserve it. You're all sinners in my book. Each and every one of you. Fuck disgusting," I said.

"P-please...please...I was a good father...a good husband..." The man cried.

"Oh? Shall we read your description again?" I asked as I fly down and grabbed the clipboard. "Let's see...you impregnated a woman at the age of seventeen, and even though you two married after you both dropped out of high school, you started drinking heavily and cheating on your wife when you turned twenty nine. You even started beating your son everyday since then as well as your wife. If you hadn't died from a heart attack, they'd probably be getting it worse for much longer until one of them dies. My guess...the son would have died if your fucked up ass didn't first."

"I-I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm sorry..."

"You crying now? You regret what you did to them?" I asked.

"Yes! I do! I do! Please! Let me go!"

"Sorry buddy, but here's the thing...you're in fucking Hell!? There's no escaping!" I exclaimed as I threw my pitchfork straight into his neck. He started gagging and coughing up blood.

I suddenly hear a ding at the entrance. I walked over and smiled when I realized I met my quota for the day. I even scored eight hundred points.

"Looks like it's your lucky day. I met my quota for the day, which means you're free to do whatever you want for the rest of the day until tomorrow. That's when the next demon is going to torture you. Fun, right?" I smiled.

"...." The man just cried as he continues gurgling his own blood.

"Better clean you up," I said. I took my pitchfork out of his neck and used the healing powder to heal him back to normal. I then quickly clean up every inch of blood, piss, and vomit off the floor before I dumped the dirty rag into the empty bin at the front of the door. "See you next Tuesday," I smiled.

Once I left, I smiled as I hear the man crying loudly. Fucking pig. He deserves it. If he managed to marry a girl he impregnated, then why the fuck does he choose to beat the shit out of his accidental family. If anything, he could have left the poor girl all alone while she either gets an abortion or takes care of the baby on her own.

I started walking down the corridor, whistling to myself. Enjoying the sounds of souls screaming in agony or crying in pain. Music to my ears. I continued walking until I stopped at a particular cell door.

Number fifteen. A.K.A. Craig Tucker's torture cell.

"...Wonder how his torture for the day is going..." I muttered to myself. Feeling curious, I decided to go inside and take a peek. "Hello?"

"Oh..hey Tweek," It was Nancy, one of my coworkers. Her favorite torture weapon is a whip for some reason. I swear, I think she was a BDMS mistress in a previous life or something. Except...ten times worse. "What brings you here?"

"Just thought I check up on my Monday's little fuck," I smiled.

"Well you're just in time, I'm about to humiliate this little shit," Nancy grinned. She suddenly takes off Craig's hat and throws it to the corner. She then grabs him by the hair and pushes his face against...vomit... "Look what you did! You fucking disgusting runt! You threw up all over this nice floor last night! Way before I even got here!"

"Wait...last...night?"

"Yeah, the little shithead threw up again last night. Throwing up twice after being tortured two times yesterday. What a little fucker you are!" Nancy shouted into his ear as she pushes Craig's face deeper to the ground with slight dried up vomit.

Wait..a second torture? He was tortured twice in one day?

"Hey...Nance...who...uh..who tortured him after me?"

"Oh you know...that fucking slob...Sal. He was bragging about how this little cunt felt nice and tight around his tiny dick. What a pig. I don't understand why having sexual pleasure is such a big thing. I get my kicks just seeing these little fuckers squirm and shit their pants as I use my beautiful whip," Nancy said before she rips Craig's clothes off till his chest was exposed.

"Eep!" I covered my eyes. My cheeks getting red in embarrassment.

"Don't cover your eyes. Look what I'm going to do to him. You'll love it," Nancy smiled as she cracks her whip and hits Craig with it.

Craig breathed through his teeth as he closed his eyes. That must be really painful...

"Oh? You gonna say something little dip shit? How about I shove the hard end of my whip right into that ass of yours. It must be all loose in there since you're such a slut if you like having demons like Sal fuck you all the time," Nancy said.

"..." Craig didn't say anything and just closed his eyes.

However...no matter how much Nancy hit him...I didn't feel good. I couldn't help but stare at the vomit that I now know belonged to Craig.

"..."

"Tweek? You alright?"

"H-huh?"

"You're kinda quiet. You usually laugh your head off over stuff like this. What's up?"

"Oh uh...just...just tired...I guess."

"Oh? Well do you want to borrow my whip and fuck this guy up? That might make you feel better?"

I looked at the whip and then back at Craig. He still had his eyes closed. His body was shaking. Blood was dripping off his back.

...I didn't like it.

"N-no thanks. I'll just get some coffee from the break room and hopefully that'll wake me up," I said as I started back up.

"Leaving already? Don't you want to watch a little longer?" Normally...I would, but right now...seeing this human like this...I don't really want to watch.

"Nah, I've already got my fill of torture today. I'll uh...see you later," I said.

"Alright. Bye, Tweek," Nancy smiled before turning her attention back on Craig. "Start screaming you little shit!" I winced when I hear the crack of her whip again.

I quickly got out of there and try to block out the sound. When I finally reached the elevator, I took a deep breath. "...What the fuck was that? You don't normally turn down a good torture watch....what the fuck..." I muttered to myself.

Once I reached my floor, I exit the elevator and headed towards the break room. I jumped when I see confetti blasted into my face.

"Congrats on your promotion!" Everyone in the room exclaimed.

"W-what's this?" I asked when I walked in.

"It's a celebration party for you!"

"We thought we would celebrate since it is your second day of your promotion, hope you like it," Lauren said.

"Yeah...even if you didn't do so well on your first day," Mathew smirked. "I'll admit...getting that human to throw up was impressive. Though I was laughing my ass off when I realized he threw up all over your face."

"..." So he really thought that vomit belonged to him huh... "I...uh...thanks...everyone," I said.

"Come on come on! Have a slice of cake! It's devil's food cake."

"O-oh...thanks." I take the plate, but not really eating it yet. I don't feel so good all of a sudden.

"So, how was today's victim, Tweek? You make the fucker scream?"

Just act normal. Act normal. "Oh yeah. That little bitch was crying and whining about how he was a good husband and shit. What a fucking liar."

"That sounds hilarious. Oh...what about yesterday? I did hear that fucker was known to be silent after being tortured for ten years. How did you get him to throw up after simply cutting off his fingers?"

"O-oh...you know...I did a lot of trash talking...really got into that stupid head of his. Ha ha ha..."

"Oh..psychological torture. I like."

"Ha ha...yeah," I said. I picked up the plastic fork from my plate and poked at the cake. I took a piece off and was about to eat it when I suddenly hear the someone coming in.

"Shit, did I miss it already?" Nancy asked as she walks over towards the counter and grabbed a paper towel. I noticed that her whip was stained with blood. I feel even sicker.

"How was the brat, Nance?"

"Same as always. Silent as a deer. Didn't even scream when I dug my heals into his wounds. So boring," Nancy sighed as she cleans her whip. "I still can't believe that Sal and Tweek here managed to make fuck face throw up. I think that's the most we'll ever get from that ass wipe."

"...Where...uh...is Sal anyways?" I asked.

"Lazy ass is probably using his vacation days since he won't be punishing that fucker anymore. I'm glad I won't see that asshole's face for awhile. I'm getting tired of hearing him brag about how he tortured that emotionless doll," Nancy sighed. She then picks up a piece of cake and immediately chows down. "You know...I'm surprised that little freak can even vomit considering we don't actually feed him."

"W-wait...you don't...feed the souls?"

"Well what's the point? It's not like they really need to eat or anything. We just let them continue feel the sensation of starving as a torture mechanism. That's all."

"Yes, but once in awhile, we do feel pity for them and might throw them a bone with tiny bits of meat on them. Though...we don't tell the that that piece of meat is actually human flesh," Lauren giggled.

Everyone in the room started laughing and talking about the many pathetic humans they tortured. Saying how pitiful they are, or how it was so much fun seeing them cry in pain. I would enjoy talking about torturing people, but...I don't feel like it. I feel...troubled? Specifically with that particular soul, Craig.

I started heading towards the door. I just...I want to check on something.

"Tweek? Where are you going?" Lauren asked.

"Oh uh...just forgot something, I'll be right back," I smiled before I left.

Once I was far away enough, I quickly headed towards the elevator and pressed the button that reaches towards the torture chamber. As the elevator descends, I started thinking about what the fuck I'm doing.

"What am I doing? This is crazy," I muttered to myself as I started biting the fingernail on my thumb. 

Once the elevator reached the torture chamber, I quickly got out of the elevator and headed towards cell number fifteen. I slowly open the door and headed inside.

Just like last time, he was sitting in the dark corner. He lifted his head when I came in, but didn't say anything or showed any emotions. I hate it.

"Hey asshole. Heard Nancy gave you a good whipping," I said.

"...." Craig doesn't say anything. He puts his head down and stares at the ground with those emotionless eyes of his.

"Still not going to say anything?" I sighed as I walk closer. "Come on man...don't you want to scream? Shout! Curse? Kick the wall? throw something fragile on the floor? Get angry?"

"...."

"Ugh! You're so...fucking hopeless! Even when I'm all sad and shit, I at least get angry!" I exclaimed.

"...." Craig sighed and looks away.

"Come on!" I whined. Why is he like this? It's so...so...frustrating! I was so upset that I almost spilled the cake in my hands.

"...." I noticed that Craig was now looking at the piece of cake in my hand. I then hear his stomach growling.

"...Hungry?" I asked, smirking.

"..." Craig glares at me before turning his head away. He...glared at me...that's the first expression I got from him!

"...." I took a step closer and waved the cake around. "You know...this cake is very delicious. Devil's food cake, ain't that appropriate?"

"...."

"So gooey in the middle...the frosting ain't so bad..."

"...."

"It's so delicious, makes your mouth water doesn't it?"

"...." Craig looks up and glares at me once more before turning his head around once again.

I smiled. "Gee...this cake is soooo good...too bad I'm way too full to eat. I don't really like wasting food and stuff..." I said. Craig lifts his head and looks at me at the corner of his eyes. Gotcah. "Since I don't feel like eating this cake...I guess you can have it." I placed the plate down and gently pushed it closer towards him. "You better fucking appreciate it, human. I don't do this for everyone you know," I said.

"...." Craig stares at the cake before looking at me.

"...Well uh...I better get going. Being in here is pointless if I'm not torturing you and shit. Later Craig-o," I said before I left. I was about to close the door, but before I did, I took a sneak peek inside.

"...." Craig was looking at the door before turning his attention back towards the cake. I watched as Craig starts scarfing down the cake with his hands.

"...." I smiled as I watched him eat. Wait...I smiled? I shook my head and closed the door. I quickly went to the elevator and headed back up. "Ugh...what were you thinking Tweek? You're not suppose to show kindness towards them! You're suppose to torture them till they can't move anymore! Ugh!" Even as I say that....seeing him eat that cake so happily made me feel...good. "..."

...What the fuck is happening to me?

* * *

What the fuck is with that demon? He just comes into my cell and gives me a fucking cake? Is he alright in the head?

My stomach growled at me, begging for more cake. "..." Whatever. I finally got something to eat. I continued eating the cake with my hands. I'm so hungry that I don't care I'm making a mess. I'm not even a huge cake person, but this cake taste so fucking good. Probably the best cake I ever had.

_He's probably planning something._

I stopped eating. My brain was now making assumptions. That's true...demons aren't kind. They never give souls food. Even if they did...I remember hearing someone poor guy shouting and crying, saying that he was fed human flesh, that he ate the whole thing without thinking. He kept crying and crying for what felt like days until the demons finally sewed up his lips.

"...." I looked at the cake. 

_There could be human in there._

I started gagging. I slapped the cake to the other side of the room. I then used two fingers to go down my throat until I threw up the cake I just ate.

That sick son of a bitch. Making me think I was eating a fucking normal piece of cake when really I could have been eating another person! Those fucking bastards!

_You're losing it..._

"..." I really am. Every minute I spend in here...the more I fucking lose my mind, yet I can't do anything about it! No matter how many times I tries to break out of these chains. No matter how many times I try to reach for one of those weapons on the table just so I can either destroy the chains or my own leg! No matter how many times I keep reaching towards the door, whether it's open or not! I can't get out. I can't get out of this fucked up place! "Ha...ha...ha..." I started breathing rapidly as I hear my heart racing in my chest.

Thump thump thump.

"Ha..ha...ha.." I started pulling on down my chullo hat in hopes to block out the sound and light.

Thump thump thump.

"A-ah....ah..." I dug my nails into the skin of my legs. Not caring if I'm leaving a mark.

Thump thump thump thump thump thump thump thump thump.

I started to scream. It's been so long since the last time I screamed. My throat hurts, but I kept screaming and screaming. I kept screaming even when I hear my own voice bouncing off the walls. I kept screaming even if my voice was strained and my throat was hurting. I kept screaming and screaming until I finally collapsed on the floor, exhausted.

"Ah...ah.." My body was shaking. It was shaking so mercilessly. I felt my eyes stinging with tears. My heart was still racing. I feel like throwing up, but I didn't want to lose even more of what's left in my stomach. If I even have anything in there anymore.

I just laid there, staring at the wall with wide eyes. This really is Hell. There's no escape. There's no future for me. I can't die. I can't leave. I can't do anything but just get tortured for no reason at all.

...I'm going to lose it if I stay here any longer. I'm going to fucking lose it.

"....Fucking...bastards...you fucking bastards!" My voice was hoarse as I spoke for the very first time in a long time. I just kept cursing at them, those monsters. I kept letting all my frustration out. I started pounding on the ground with my fists. I finally let out my anger until I was too tired to move anymore. "...."

That demon earlier...I think his name was Tweek. He was right on one thing. I should just let out how I feel....being angry made me feel a bit better.

But only a tiny bit.

* * *

The next day, I woke up early and decided to make myself some sandwiches...minus the human flesh that I keep finding in the fridge. Gross. Mom really needs to buy more veggies or something.

"Tweek? What are you doing?"

"Making my lunch for later, mom," I said.

"You didn't have to do that, I'm more than willing to make you lunch, dear," mom said.

"I uh...well...I'm a demon now, mom. I'm almost eighteen. I should start taking care of myself, you know?"

"Oh...my little demon is all grown up," mom smiled as she kisses my forehead. How embarrassing. "Oh? You're using ham?"

"W-what's wrong with ham?"

"Nothing it's just...a fully grown demon like yourself should have at least some human flesh in there. It'll keep your wings and horns shiny, don't you?"

"I uh...no thanks..."

"Oh...how come you never like eating a bit of human? It's delicious."

"I-I don't know...eating humans seems...gross. It's more fun torturing them than actually...eating them...you know?"

"Well dear...it's not like they disappear after we take a huge chunk off of them. They always come back in the end. Don't you forget that," mom smiled. "Which reminds me. I remember buying some delicious finger snacks that were from a young girl named...Jill. I wonder if she's been restocked at the story."

"I uh...I wouldn't really know, mom," I said. I quickly finished the two sandwiches I made and placed them in the paper bag. "I'll see you later, mom."

"Alright dear, have fun at work. Make those fucking pigs squeal," mom smiled.

"...Yeah...I will," I said. I quickly got out of that house.

Mom...she can be terrifying sometimes. Maybe it's because she always smiles when she starts saying all those gruesome stuff. Then again....dad is much more worse. How the fuck did I end up being their child...I'll never know.

Once I reached my workplace, I quickly checked in and headed towards the elevator. Today, I will be visiting someone named...Jeremy Fly. My Wednesday victim. Fun.

Once I reached the torture chamber. I got to work.

"Please...don't...don't!"

"Let' see here...oh my...you raped a fourteen year old girl? Fuck dude...you're a fucking disgusting, pervert pig. Targeting girls that are much much younger than you. No wonder you died with a bullet to your head. That's what happens when you piss off somebody's dad. Fuck face."

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Just...just let me go! Give me another chance! I'll...I'll never touch another little girl again! I promise!"

"Fuck you dude. Pedophiles like you need to be punished." I grabbed the chainsaw and turned it on. I slowly walk towards him. "Fucking pigs like you don't deserve a second chance at life. Asshole!" I raised the chainsaw and laughed maniacally as I cut off his limbs and let his blood spatter all over my face. "This is what you get! This is what you fucking get!"

"Aaaaaaahhhh!"

I hear a ding. I reached my quota for the day. That was quick.

I pulled the chainsaw away and placed it back on the table. I then grabbed the healing powder. "Ugh...I don't even want to heal you. People like you are so disgusting, hurting innocent children that don't even know better yet. You're so fucked up."

"A-ah..." The man kept crying. Anyone who shows pity for these type of people are also so fucked up. People like him don't deserve any mercy at all.

"Hmph, just be glad I didn't do something worse, asshole," I aid as I sprinkle the powder over his body. I quickly cleaned up the blood and urine. I do have something more important after this.

"Hold on!" The man had the balls to grab my leg.

"Don't fucking touch me, fucker!" I hissed as I took my leg away. Him suddenly grabbing me was such a surprised that I accidentally dropped the bag of sandwiches I made this morning. The man stares at the bag and starts reaching towards it. "Don't you fucking dare! These are not meant for you!" I screamed as I take the bag.

"Please...I'm starving...Just let me have one tiny bite...please..please..."

"...Ugh...you fucking pig. You don't deserve to eat anything," I growled.

"Please...p-please..." The man begged, kneeling on the ground. He even starts putting his face on the ground and kissing my foot. Gross.

"Ew!" I took a step back. This guy was relentless. "Ugh...fine!" I grabbed one of the sandwiches and threw it at him. He starts scarfing it down immediately. "Fucker." I muttered as I left. 

Giving him food did not feel good. Not at all. Giving him anything made my skin crawl. So gross. I can't believe I have to deal with him every Wednesday from now on. Fuck.

I quickly walked down the corridor till I reached cell fifteen. I was a bit surprised when I see Lily, another coworker, coming out with a look of disgust.

"Ew! I can't believe that filthy thing did something so...gross!" Lily exclaimed as she quickly dumps a rag with vomit and blood into the bin. Wait...vomit?

"..Did...did that human throw up again?" I asked.

"Yeah, he did! Yesterday! It was so gross! There were like....dark brown chunks in there...reminds me of the cake we had yesterday."

"C-cake?"

"Yeah...now I every time I see a devil's food cake, I'm going to gag," Lily said. "How the fuck did that human get a cake anyways?"

"Y-you sure it was c-cake?" I asked.

"Well...There wasn't that much chunks in that...vomit...and I didn't see any cake. Then again...I didn't bother looking around since I just wanted to get this over with. I've already reached my quota for the day anyways," Lily sighed. "But fuck! I think I'm going to ask Lauren to change my Wednesday victim. If that fucking emotionless doll is going to start throwing up more these days, I'm going to puke," Lily said.

"I-I see..." I said. Did...did Craig not eat all the cake? What's going on?

"Anyways, I'm going up and wash my hands fifty times. You coming with?"

"Oh uh...I thought I would go check up on this fuck face for a little bit and give him a good scare. He is my first victim after all," I smiled.

"Alright...and all that blood will probably scare him like hell too. Have fun," Lily smiled before walking off.

Once Lily was gone, I quickly headed inside the cell and looked at Craig. "...What the fuck, man! I gave you cake and you ended up throwing it up!?"

"...." Craig didn't say anything, he simply frowns and stares at the ground. Huh...he's actually showing his anger. That's new.

"...Where is it? Where did you hide the cake?"

"...." Craig didn't say anything, but he does glance over at the dark corner.

"..." I walk over and as I expected, I found the half eaten cake splattered all over the floor and corner of the wall. "The fuck dude? I told you that I hate wasting food and you go and waste the food I generously gave you?"

"..." Craig simply frowned even more.

"...Okay...I get it. Not much of a cake person I see. I just thought you weren't a picky eater considering the situation you're in. I didn't have to give you that cake in the first place you know," I said.

"...." Craig simply stayed silent, frowning. Even though I wanted to see him showing his emotions...I'm not really happy seeing him just frown.

"Fine...whatever," I sighed. I grabbed the paper bag and took out the only sandwich inside. "Here." I handed him the sandwich. Maybe he'll enjoy that.

"...Fuck you," Craig suddenly said as he slaps the sandwich out of my hand.

"What the fuck!?" I exclaimed as I pick up the sandwich and tried my best to put it back together. "I spent all morning making this sandwich you know, I'm even giving it to you, yet you slap it out of my hand!? What's the matter with you!?"

"Fuck you!" Craig said again, "you probably put fucking human flesh in there, just like you did with the cake!"

You know...I'd be surprised right now that Craig is actually talking. That I finally hear what his voice sounds like...but right now...I'm just pissed. "Why on earth would I feed you human flesh on purpose?"

"Oh I don't know...why on earth would you torture people that didn't do shit!?"

"Hey! Just so you know. Tuesday, I tortured someone who was beating a wife and son, and today I was torturing a pedophile! You really think any of these motherfuckers are so innocent?"

"Even if they deserve it, you still hurt people that barely did shit!"

"Oh like who?" I said.

"Like me!" Craig screamed. "I never done anything seriously bad and yet...I'm here. Getting touched by your kind, getting my body pulled apart, getting slapped, getting punched, kicked, teeth pulled, stabbed, everything so fucking painful...for no reason. All I ever did was live my life...and trying to beat cancer...which as we all know...I lost," Craig said.

"...." I don't know why...but I felt...pain in my chest. Bad? Sad? I'm not...sure. Just...pain. "...L-like I need to hear your life story. I already know everything about you."

"You don't know me you fucking monster!" Craig spat.

"...Eat the sandwich, Craig."

"Fuck you."

"I said...eat it."

"Go to hell."

"...I'm already here," I snapped. I lunged towards him till I straddled him. I then take the slightly dirty sandwich and shoved it towards his face. "Eat it! Eat it you piece of shit!"

"Fuck you!" Craig continued as he moves his head around and forcing his mouth to close.

"Just eat it for fuck sake! There's no human flesh in there, I would know since I don't even eat human flesh myself!"

"Fucking liar!" Craig exclaimed.

"I said eat it!" I screamed.

"Fuck you!" Craig shouted once again, even raising his hands to flip me off. This piece of shit.

"Not going to eat willingly, then I'll use force!" I take a bite of the sandwich and pulled him closer towards me. I then pressed my lips against his.

"Mmff!?" Craig was so shocked by the sudden attack that his mouth was slightly open.

I pushed the sandwich that was in my mouth into his with my tongue. I then pulled away and forced his mouth to close. "Don't you dare spit it out!' I screamed.

"Mmmff!" Craig continued struggling as he tries to pull back, but I wouldn't let him.

"Don't you dare spit it out, asshole!" I shouted. I used my hands to force him to chew the sandwich a bit before I started massaging his throat so he will swallow it. When he does swallow it, I finally let him go. "There! See! No human flesh!"

Craig was panting and he starts gagging. He was going to throw it up.

"Don't you fucking dare throw it back up. Don't you fucking dare!" I screamed as I covered his mouth.

Craig was staring at me, tears were pricking the corner of my eyes. "What is with you?" Craig said, as his body starts shaking.

"What's with me? What's with you? Why do you do this!? Why are you so pathetic? Why...why..." My heart was racing so much, "why do you make me so angry? Why do you make me care about every little fucking thing you do!? Why do I look at you all the time!? Why why why!? Why are you so different from the other fucking souls I see on a daily basis!? Just why!? Why do I...do I..."

"...?" Craig looked at me with a confused expression.

My heart was still racing. What the fuck is going on here? Why am I asking him all of this? it doesn't make any fucking sense.

"...You're nothing but a lowlife. You're beneath me. You're just a fucking human with fucked up problems. You're an emotionless doll. You're so frustrating and...and...I honestly don't think you look that attractive!"

"..."

"Hell...I don't even know why rape is part of your assigned torture! You're not that good looking!" I exclaimed, my face was getting warm all of a sudden.

"....?"

"You're so...fucked up!" I exclaimed.

"...What the fuck are you talking about?"

"...Gah!" I shouted. I get up and started heading towards the door. "You're the one that makes no sense here! Making me feel things! Making me feel weird! Making me...making me..." He was looking at me with that confused expression. My cheeks were really warm by this point. "F-fuck you! I don't give a damn about you or anything! If you want to throw up that perfectly human flesh free sandwich go ahead! Starve yourself if you want! I don't care! Continue to be a mopey little flesh bag! Continue to lay there and feel sorry for yourself! Continue being fucked!" I exclaimed.

"....Then...why do you keep coming here?" Craig asked.

"...I...I..." Why do I keep coming here? Why do I keep checking on him? Why? Why? Why!? "...W-well that's going to end. I'm not going to come back here. I'm not going to see you until Monday. Even then...on Monday...I'm going to torture you. I'm going to cut you up and let you bleed. I'm going to torture you until I reached my quota. I won't give you any food, I won't do shit! I'll just torture you on Monday and that's it!"

"...That still doesn't answer my question," Craig said.

"...Gah!" I left his cell and slammed the door shut. I then pressed the button to the elevator with a bit too much force. Once I get on, I finally let out a scream. "Gah! What's with him!? Why does he make me so angry! Why does he make me want to say everything that's on my mind!? I hate him! I hate him! I fucking hate him!" I shouted.

Once the elevator reached my floor, I exited the elevator and decided to step outside for a bit. 

"Tweek? Where are you going?"

"I'm going on my break!" I exclaimed as I left.

However...even as I left the building, I still thought of him. I still thought of those eyes that had a bit of emotion in them. I thought about the confused expression he was making.

Most of all...I thought about how his lips felt against mine.

I subconsciously touched my lips as I continued walking off. My heart was still racing.

* * *

As I said before, I stopped seeing Craig after awhile. The only time I do see him is on Monday of course, but even then, I just get on with my business, meet my quota, and leave. I don't even say a word to him.

Thursday was pretty normal. My Thursday torture victim was this woman who traumatized her own son by making him deal with his biggest fear. Clowns. She would always buy clown stuff, make him watch horror movies with clowns in them, she would even dress up as a clown just to scare the shit out of the guy. In the end, she traumatized her son so much that her son just grabbed a kitchen knife and stabbed her by accident.

The woman begged to be brought back to life, saying that she was merely trying to help her son get over his silly fear of clowns, but I know that's not true. She knows that's not true. Even the son knows that's not true as he seeks therapy for the rest of his life.

Even so...I continue to punish the lady by taping her to the floor and letting mutated and disgusting spiders crawl over her body, even letting some go into her mouth.

"P-please! Please! Take them away! Take them away!" The woman cried as she continues to struggle underneath the tape.

"...." I didn't say anything. I just merely watched her cry and beg as I continue to add more and more spiders until I met my quota for the day.

After that, I cleaned everything up, let the woman cry in the corner, and left her cell. Nothing more...nothing less.

"Fuck...what a stress reliever!" I looked up and saw Hanna coming out of...his cell.

"Good torture?" I asked as I force a smile on my face.

"Almost. The fucking doll in there still doesn't react as much. Still...I feel like all the stress from work has finally left my body when I started punching that meat bag," Hanna said.

I suddenly noticed the teeth necklace around her neck. Two of which looked very new.

"...Did you...get those from him?" I asked.

"Oh? These? You like? If you thought his teeth were fucked up before, you should see what they look like now," Hanna giggled.

"...Maybe later," I said.

"Right, you have him on Monday, right? Well if Ron doesn't heal him completely, you might get to see his missing teeth," Hanna said.

"Yeah...I guess," I said.

"Well, I'm off to lunch. You coming?"

I looked at the closed cell door. I wonder what he's doing in there...what he's feeling...

"...Yeah...coming," I said as I follow her towards the elevator door.

I don't look back.

Friday...Friday was a bit more...different. My Friday victim was a sixteen year old girl who died from a car crash. Texting and driving...of course. Her punishment, she has to re-watch her accident for the rest of eternity, while also reliving the pain she felt.

All I had to do was strap her to a chair, turn off the lights, turn on the television in front of her, and play the car crash scene of her life.

At first, she remained emotionless, then she started shaking, then she burst into tears as I hear her bones cracking and her skin turning red and purple. I even winced when I saw her right arm bending the wrong way and seeing a bone coming out.

Still...I just sat next to her, watched the car crash scene over and over, while eating a sandwich.

I hear the ding. Times up.

I turned the lights back on, turned off the TV, unstrapped her from the chair, and used the healing powder on her. Before I left, however, I gently placed the second sandwich I had with me right next to her. I didn't say anything, I just left.

"...." It wasn't the same. It didn't make me feel better at all.

"Jesus, Hanna really did a number on you, pal," Ron suddenly steps out of cell fifteen. "Oh hey, Tweek," Ron smiled.

"...Hey...so you saw...Cra- ...that human's face?" I asked.

"Pretty much, I thought of leaving him as he was, but I know the big man doesn't like any of these pigs not being clean and healed over the weekend. Something about...safety...and it's gross if you leave them as they are after two days. I don't know."

"...So you uh...fixed his teeth?"

"As best as I could...still fucked up and ugly though," Ron laughs.

"...Right," I said.

"Actually, I still need to clean the little fucker. He's a complete mess after what I did to him today," Ron smirked.

"...." I don't feel so good.

"You want to see him? You're going to love what he looks like right now," Ron grinned.

"I uh...I actually got to head home soon, so uh...maybe next time," I said. I quickly started leaving.

"Alright, I'll be sure to make the little fuck puke his guts out and show it to you!" Ron smiled before going back inside.

I had to close my ears as I started hearing the sounds of chainsaws and maniacal laughter.

I still didn't look back.

Saturdays and Sundays were my only days off. Gives me plenty of time to rejuvenate and wash off all that blood off of my body.

It was boring as fuck.

All day, I either stayed in my room, trying to not think that much about work, or go out and go for a walk.

Dinner with my parents doesn't help either.

"Son...you haven't take a bite of your mother's meatloaf. Something wrong?"

"I'm okay..." I muttered as I poked at my meatloaf. Mom just had to shape the meatloaf so it would look like a screaming human. Of course.

"If you're worried that I put human flesh in there, don't be. The supermarket ran out of James' legs. The most delicious part of James that I love adding to my meatloaf."

"It sure is dear. Can't have a good meatloaf without those legs. Any other legs don't even compare to Ja-"

"Can we stop talking about someone's legs and how they taste great in meatloaf, please! Fuck!" I exclaimed when I slammed the table.

"..." Both my parents looked at each other before continuing dinner in silence.

After that, I headed to my room and laid on my bed. What is wrong with me lately? This is not how it's suppose to be. I'm suppose to be enjoying my life as a demon, torturing those lousy souls, and proving to assholes like Mathew that I'm capable of this job!

...So why am worrying and thinking about that fucked up human!? Why!? Why!? Why!?

I kept slamming my head against my pillow as I try to get him out of my head. Do I feel sympathy for that wretched thing? If so...why!? He barely says anything, he just has these dead eyes, and all he has ever done that is remotely emotional is get pissed off and cursing at me!

"Gah!" I shouted into my pillow, letting my voice be muffled. I rolled to my back and stared at my ceiling, finally calming down. "...."

Tomorrow...will be Monday. Tomorrow...I'll see him.

Tomorrow, I'm going to torture him.

* * *

_"Craig...how are you feeling?"_

_"Alright....I guess. I am a little tired...and my stomach hurts a lot..."_

_"Does it hurt a lot?"_

_"...No...it just hurts a little...it's kinda annoying."_

_"Want me to get a nurse?"_

_"Nah...I just want to sleep a little bit."_

_"Alright dear. I'll let you sleep. I'll come back with your father and sister and we can have chicken for dinner tonight."_

_"Is it from KFC?"_

_"Of course."_

_"...Nice..."_

_"...I love you..."_

_"...I love you t-"_

I wake up with a start. What the fuck was that? Was that...the conversation I had with my mom?

"...."

It's been so long since I dreamt a good memory of my family. Usually when I dream, it's either me getting punished, not so special memories of my family and friends, or even just nothing.

So why...did I dreamed of that day?

".....Mom..." I miss her. I miss my dad. I miss Tricia. I miss Clyde, Token, Jimmy. I miss the kids from school. I even miss Mr. Mackey, my elementary school counselor. I miss them all.

I took a deep breath before I closed my eyes. I don't dream anything else, but I do feel much more calmer. I wonder why?

...I wonder what the weird demon is doing right now? I wonder if he's still freaking the fuck out like usual whenever I see him. Am I going to see him again?

"...."

What the fuck am I thinking?

I scowled to myself as I continue to sleep on the cold hard ground. Tomorrow will be another day. A long and painful day.

* * *

I took a deep breath as I walked into that same building I've come to know.

"...You can do this..." I headed inside.

I greeted the receptionist, checked in as usual, and headed straight towards the elevator. The sooner I get this over with, the faster I'm out of there and won't have to be with him for that long.

I walked down the corridor until I reached that cell door I know by heart. I take a deep breath and went inside.

"...."

"...."

He was staring at me with those emotionless eyes again, yet somehow...they looked different.

I sighed and looked away. Just get this over with already.

I headed towards the weapons table and picked up a simple knife. I don't even give a damn about the points today, I just want this over with.

"...You're not talking this time?"

I froze. "..." I turned my head and looked at him. He was looking at me...really looking at me. "...."

"Guess you're not talking...huh?" Craig said as he stares at me. I swear..there was something in his eyes when he looked at me.

"...." Why? Why are you talking to me...after everything?

"...As you know...I'm not much of a talker when it comes to your fucking bastards," Craig continued, "but for some reason...I...I don't mind...talking to you. Why's that?"

"....H-how am I s-suppose to know?" I muttered as I stared at the knife in my hand.

"Just wonder...is all. Don't get me wrong. I hate demons. I hate every last one. If I could...I'd rip those stupid wings off and stab you...just like how you've been stabbing me this entire time. So why...why don't I feel like that when you're here? Why do I feel...sympathetic whenever you're here?"

"...." My hands started shaking. They were shaking so much that I accidentally drop the knife. The knife suddenly lands right near him. I gasped.

I try to reach for the knife, but he takes it just before I can grab it. He then stares at the knife for a few seconds before pointing it at my neck. I take in a shaky breath as I stared at him. I don't know the expression he's making...it terrifies me.

"...An accident like this...you could end up dead you know. I could easily push this knife into your neck and stab you. I could then finally escape from this hellhole and you'd probably be fired or something..."

"...." I stared at him and the knife. What is he going to do?

"Killing you would be so easy right now..." Craig whispered as he gently presses the point of the knife against my neck. We were still. We didn't make a single move. I held my breath, waiting for what he has planned. Craig simply looks at me before sighing and pulling the knife back. He then turns it and handed me the handle of the knife. "...Even if I do escape...there's no way I could make it through those gates..."

"...." I take the knife from him, my hands were still shaking. What surprised me even more was that instead of putting his hand down, he offers it to me. Waiting for me to cut it. "...." I take his arm. I raised the knife. Craig closes his eyes as he waits. I did the same.

I brought the knife down.

* * *

I cleaned up the knife and the floor. I already used the healing powder on him, so he should be back to normal.

"...You want to know why I gave up so easily after only ten years?"

"...." I breath hitched, but I listen intently.

"...It wasn't because I was weak...it wasn't because I'm pathetic...it wasn't because I broke so easily. I just knew...that even if I escape...there's nowhere for me to go. I can't go to Heaven, they don't want me. I can't go back to life either...my physical body is already gone. There's no where for me to go anymore. I use to think there was...but now...I realized...there's no escape for me. So I might as well sit here and let myself get decapitated...each and every day. Let those filthy hands touch my body till I feel sick. Just endure the pain."

"...."

"...And I guess you're no different...huh?"

"...." I closed my eyes and left. I feel utterly sick.

I get on the elevator and quickly went up. Once I reached my floor, I slowly headed towards the break room. Don't think about it...don't think about it...don't think about it...

"Hey Tweek, how was your shift?" Nancy asked as she takes a bite of an apple.

"..." I don't want to talk...I don't want to talk to any of them.

"You must be tired! You did have to deal with Mr. Doll today, right?" Hanna asked.

"...Y-yeah..."

"Hey Hanna, you still got that twerp's teeth?" Ron asked as he bites into his sandwich.

"Still do," Hanna smirked as she shows everyone the two new set of teeth on her necklace.

"Ew! How can you even think about ripping those nasty things off out of him! Think of all the germs he must have! Have you seen how gross his teeth are!?" Lily squealed.

"Oh come on Lily, lighten up. The majority of our job is to get all bloody and messy when dealing with those little pukes," Nancy said.

"I know that! I just wish humans were a bit more...cleaner. So gross! All they do is piss themselves, throw up, and bleed everywhere! Did you know most of these guys died from something in their bloodstream!? So gross!" Lily gagged.

"Sorry to break the news to you, princess, but most of these fuckers died from one thing to another. They're such fragile things, you know," Ron said.

"Yeah...which makes breaking them even more fun!" Hanna giggled.

All four of them started to laugh. I didn't. I felt utterly sick. What have they been doing to Craig when it's their turn? What do they do to him? What kind of sick punishment are they doing to him? Do they...actually...touch him? Do they actually rip his clothes off and...and...and-

"Hey slut bags. Guess who's back!"

"Ugh...why are you here?" Nancy groaned.

It was Sal. "Well my vacation days are up, sweetheart, so I thought I'd drop by and pick up my new schedule," Sal snickered.

"Sad that your favorite fuck boy is no longer your play thing and is now, Tweek's?"

"Heh..." Sal looks at me, "you must be Tweek, the guy who's taking care of little Craig."

"....Y-yeah...that's me," I said.

"So...what have been doing now that you've taken my usual Monday shift?"

"I-I...just...just the normal stuff...that's all," I said.

"Oh?" Sal suddenly leans forward and whispers into my ear, "does he feel nice and tight?"

I paled, "w-what are you saying!?"

"Fuck off, Sal. Tweek here is at least decent enough to not fuck one of those things. I still don't understand why you find it so pleasing to touch them like that. It's so gross!"

"Then again...I bet a human is the only action he'll ever get these days," Ron snickered.

"Fuck you! I'll do whatever I want with those meat bags, it's none of your business on how and where I get my pleasure from," Sal said.

"Yeah yeah, why don't you go choke on a chicken bone," Nancy said.

"Ha...I'd rather choke on those huge tits of yours," Sal said.

"Fuck you!" Nancy exclaimed as she throws her apple at him.

Sal merely catches it and takes a bite on the same place Nancy took her bite. "Delicious."

"Ugh! You're so unbearable!" Nancy complained.

"...Hey...Sal. Why are you even here? I thought your shift starts at eight?"

"I thought I'd come by and check up on my old punching bags. For good time sake," Sal smirked.

I paled. Does that mean he's...he's...

"You know the rules, Sal. You can't fucking touch them if they aren't your scheduled victim," Ron said.

"I ain't going to do anything...just wanted to see how the old flesh bags are doing. That's all," Sal grinned. I had a bad feeling. "Well, I'm out of here. See you chumps later." Sal then turns to me. "Hope to see you around too, Tweek." Sal smirked. He then leaves.

"Ugh...I wish that asshole would get run over by a train or something," Nancy sighed.

"I wouldn't mind if an imp just set him on fire...like how you did to that human awhile back, right Tweek?" Lily asked.

"...."

I didn't say anything. I just continue to watch Sal's back as he left.

* * *

_"Tricia. What the fuck did you do to Stripe!?"_

_"What? All I did was dress him up a little..."_

_"You put fucking bows all over his head! Now he's all confused and is stressed out!"_

_"You're over-exaggerating. He looks cute with a little dress and a bow on."_

_"That's not the point here, you fucking touched my guinea pig without my permission you little-" I started coughing._

_"Gross! Don't cough all over me and my stuff! I don't want your icky germs anywhere near me!"_

_"F-fuck a-ah you.." I kept coughing and coughing until I fell to my knees._

_"...Hey...you alright?"_

_"A-ah..." I started panting. I looked down at my hands and paled when I saw blood._

_"I-is that blood!? What's going on!? What's wrong with you?"_

_"I...a-ah...g-get mom..." I kept coughing and coughing as I fell to the ground._

_"Shit! Mom! Mom! Mooooom!" Tricia ran out of her room, calling out for mom._

_It was getting harder and harder to breath. My vision was getting blurry. I could hear footsteps coming up the stair. I felt someone touching my arm and saying something, but I couldn't hear what they were saying._

_I closed my eyes._

I wake up with a start. I started breathing heavily as I sat up. My body was sweaty, my head started to hurt, and my heart was racing.

I finally calmed down after a bit, but I was still feeling very afraid. Why did I had to dream about that? Why did I dreamed of that day!?

"Nightmare, pal?"

I froze. That voice. I turned my head and saw...him. "W-why are you here!?" I panicked as I started backing up.

"Hey, you're finally talking! After not seeing me for six days, you already miss me? I'm flattered," the demon smirked as he walks towards me.

"D-don't come any closer!" I cried out as I kept backing up.

"Oh? Misbehaving are we? Do you like that new guy better now? You rather have his dick inside of you?"

"Fuck you!" I exclaimed, my heart was beating so much in my chest.

"Hey...careful who you're talking to. Where the fuck do you think you are to say stuff like that to me?"

"Fuck you!" I shouted. "If you come near me, I'll fucking kill you!"

"Oh? With those puny hands of yours? You really must be out of it," the demon laughed, "now why don't you go back to being a good boy and we can have some fun? Like the old days."

"Fuck you! Don't you dare come near me!" I shouted.

"Hey...I said, shut up. I'd rather like you better when you had dead eyes and stayed motionless," the demon frowned, but continued coming closer.

"Get away! Fuck off!" I felt tear pricking the corner of my eyes as I continue to back up. My panicked when my back met the wall behind me. I was trapped in the corner. "Go away! Don't touch me!" I screamed.

"Scream all you want. Even if I'm breaking the rules here, no one is going to help you. You're nothing but a worthless, filthy, idiotic, hu-" Suddenly, something stabbed through his chest. He gasped as he falls to the ground. Someone comes up from behind him and pulls the thing out of him...it was a pitchfork. The demon turns his head. "...Y-you?"

It was that weird demon. Tweek.

"...Don't...you fucking dare touch him," Tweek growled as he kicks the demon till he was laying on the ground and on his back.

"What the fuck...why would you s-stab me!?"

"Why? Why!? You were touching what belongs to me!" Tweek exclaimed as he raises his pitchfork and stabs the demon in the chest. "He's not yours anymore! He's mine!" Tweek growled. He kept stabbing and stabbing him. "Mine! Mine! Mine! Not yours! Not anyone else's! Mine!" Tweek shouted as he continues stabbing the demon in the chest.

"A-ah! Stop!"

"Stop? Stop. I should stop...huh? You are a demon...like me..." Tweek said.

"Y-yeah...j-just stop. If you stop now...w-we can forget this whole thing and pretend like it never happened. All you got to do is hand me that healing powder on the table and ah-" Tweek suddenly presses the end of his pitchfork at his throat.

"I should stop...right? But why am I not stopping? Is it because...you're acting like a filthy human about to do something so disgusting?"

"W-what!?"

"You were breaking the rules. You were about to rape a human that doesn't belong to you anymore. He's my Monday human, not yours. Not anymore," Tweek presses the pitchfork even more against his throat till he was choking and coughing. "You are just as bad as those sinners."

"P-please!"

"....Tch," Tweek finally takes the pitchfork away and stepped back. "Get out. I don't want to see your face here anymore. I watched as the demon gets up and quickly ran out of here. Once he was gone, Tweek turns his head and looks at me. I started shaking in fear. "Craig!" Tweek's expression suddenly changes as he drops his pitchfork and runs towards me. "Are you okay? He didn't hurt you or anything, right?" He pulled my head against his chest, I could hear his rapid heartbeat.

"I...I..." I realized that he was touching me. "Get off!" I shouted as I push him away. "W-what the fuck is wrong with you!?"

"W-what? What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you! You should be thanking me that I saved you earlier!"

"That's the point! Why!? Why would you fucking save me!? What benefit would you gain for saving me!?"

"...I just...I...I don't want to see you get hurt...that's all," Tweek said.

"Oh yeah...well you don't seem to mind when those monsters hurt me earlier! You even hurt me earlier today!"

"Even so, I...I didn't like it!" Tweek shouted.

"...What?"

"...I...I didn't like hurting you! I didn't like it at all! When I was hurting others...I didn't care! I didn't care how they felt because I knew they deserved it! They all fucking deserved it...but you...you...I...I didn't want to...hurt you....I didn't like that someone was hurting you...I hated it! I hated it!" Tweek exclaimed as tears started falling out of his eyes. "I can't sleep...I can't eat...I keep thinking about you and how hurt you must be feeling...I don't know what's going on with me anymore! All I know is...I want to protect you!"

...Protect me? Protect me? Why? Why does he want to protect me? He's a fucking demon...that's all I know. Demons aren't kind. They aren't kind to humans like me. They torture you till you can't move. They curse at you, call you names, make fun of you, they do anything to bring a human down. Demons aren't kind...

"Liar."

"I'm not lying! I really do want to protect you! I want to...I want to help you!"

"Liar!" I shouted. "Liar! Liar! Liar! You're nothing but a damn liar!" I exclaimed. I realized I was crying. It's been so long since I cried.

"I'm not lying! I swear!"

"Liar!" I started hitting his chest with my fist. "Fucking liar!"

"I'm not lying!" Tweek screamed. He suddenly grabs me and holds me close. I was shaking in his arms.

"Fucking liar! Liar! Liar!" I kept hitting him, not with that much force as before. "Liar...liar..." I rested my head against his chest as I continued sobbing.

"...It's alright...I got you...I got you," Tweek whispered as he gently stroke my hair.

What the fuck is this? I'm being comforted by a fucking demon...and...I don't mind it. I must really be going crazy.

"....I hate you...I fucking hate you," I muttered as I held him close.

"...Now you're the liar," Tweek said he rest his head on top of mine.

I simply closed my eyes as I enjoy the warmth from his body.

* * *

"Mr. Tweak...is what your saying is true?"

"Yes. I've already checked and there were other demons that saw him going to the elevator for no reason. He tried to torture the human that belonged to me...and I want compensation for it."

"...This is a very serious matter, and Sal will be dealt with...but...what you're asking is...completely strange. Why on earth do you want that human to only be tortured by you?"

I raised my head and stared at the council before me. "To make sure that human knows that the one to torture him is me and me alone."

"...." They all looked at each other, surprised by my words.

The one in the middle clears their throat, "as you know...a demon who tortures a human without permission is indeed a serious matter. So we shall make sure that Sal gets his punishment for breaking our rules...and you...we will grant your request. From here on out, the human, Craig Tucker, will only be punished by Tweek Tweak, whenever, at least once a day. No other demon is allowed to see or torture that human unless you, Tweek Tweak, allow it." They then brought down their gavel and it was official.

I, Tweek Tweak, will be the only one to punish Craig Tucker.

I left the room and headed back to work. Once I reached the building, I see Sal, cuffs around his hands while he's being dragged out of the building.

"You!" Sal exclaimed when he sees me, "come on...it was just a lousy human! You don't have to do all of this because of that whore!"

"..." I kick him in the chest and watched as he fell to the ground. I then grabbed him by his hair. "If you ever call my human such vulgar trash with that filthy mouth of your again...I'll cut off your tongue. You dick." I then pushed his head away and the officers drag him out. Everyone who was around were looking at me with shocked expressions, including Mathew. "Mat." I said as I walk past him.

I headed towards the elevator, glad no one is following me. I pressed the button for the torture chamber and I slowly started heading down. Once I reached my floor, I get out of the elevator and walked down the long dark corridor till I reached cell fifteen.

I take a deep breath and headed inside. "...Oh fuck! That had to be the most terrifying thing I've ever experience in my fucking life!"

"...Was it really that bad?" Craig asked as he looks up at me with those bright blue eyes of his. I love them.

"It was! The counsel were looking at me with those yellow and red eyes of theirs, and I felt like one wrong move and poof! I'd be gone in a minute!"

"I thought Satan was suppose to have the power to make a demon disappear," Craig said.

"He does, but you'd be surprised by how much our demon government is more of a democracy than a tyranny," I said.

"Hm..." Craig hummed as he continues reading the magazine I gave him earlier.

"...H-how's the magazine? Do you like it?" I asked.

"Uh...not really..."

"Huh? What's wrong with it?"

"I don't know...I don't understand how you demons even like most of the stuff here? Best human meat in Hell? Number one way to buff your horns? What the fuck is a tail job?"

"Oh that, just imagine a regular hand job...but with a tail," I said.

"...Gross..."

"Also imagine that tail going right up your-"

"I don't need to hear more," Craig blushed as he pushes the magazine away.

"Oh come on...you know how embarrassing it was for me to get that? The cashier guy knows me you know and he knows that I don't usually buy this heterosexual stuff!"

"...Then why didn't you just get a gay magazine?"

"Now why on earth would I get you a...wait a minute..." I looked at him and noticed the faint blush on his cheeks as he looks away from me. Oh! "...Oh..."

"Fuck off," Craig sighed as he flips me off.

"D-did you just flip me off!?"

"Yep, and here's another," Craig said as he raises his other hand to flip me off again.

I stared at Craig with a frown, but I put on a smile before I started pretending to be pissed. "You dare to flip off a demon!? You pathetic worm!" I exclaimed, while trying to hold in a laugh.

Craig simply rolled his eyes before looking away, "I heard better."

"Hey! Fuck you!" I then pounce on top of him and started tickling him. I've learned that Craig is very ticklish, especially around the armpits.

"G-get off!" Craig exclaimed, trying his best to hold his laughter.

"Never!" I giggled as I continue wiggling my fingers on his body.

Craig continued struggling till he suddenly pushes me over and was now on top of me. "You little shit..." Craig glared.

I smiled as I started to laugh. "You should have seen your face!"

"..." Craig stares at me for a bit before dropping his glare and smiling.

"...."

"..."

"....."

"...?"

Wow...I never knew how blue his eyes are when they're filled with life. "..."

"Tweek?"

I realized...we were really close. His hands were on my chest, his face were a few feet away from mine. If I just lean...forward...I could...I could...

Craig seemed to realized what was happening, his face became red. He suddenly starts getting up and about to move, but I grabbed his hand. "...Tweek?"

"..." I pulled him back and held him there. I placed my hands around his hips as I stared up at him. I suddenly started leaning forward. Our faces were a few inches away from each other. I could feel his breath against my face. "...Craig..."

"...." Craig closes his eyes and held still.

I started leaning closer and closer, our lips were almost about to-

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhh!"

We both pulled back when we hear someone screaming. It was from two cells down.

"....You should probably go before your little demon friends get lonely without you," Craig sighed as he gets up and moves away from me.

"Craig...I-"

"Just go," Craig said as he picks up the magazine and starts reading it.

"...Okay," I sighed. I get up and started heading towards the cell door. I looked back and saw that Craig had his back towards me. "...." Sighing once more, I started leaving.

"...Tweek."

"Y-yeah?" I turned my head, Craig was still not looking at me.

"....Thanks for the magazine. I hope you bring more...something less...heterosexual," Craig said.

"..." I smiled, "you got it." I then left.

As I left the the torture chamber and headed back to the elevator, I had the biggest smile on my face. All my coworkers questioned me and asked why I was so happy. I didn't answer, I just continued to have a smile on my face.

I kept smiling and smiling, even when I reached home.

"Something good happen, son?"

"You could say that," I sighed happily.

"Well good for you," dad said.

"Tweek, we're having mash potatoes and cow liver for dinner today."

"Okay," I sighed as I climbed upstairs.

"...He must really be happy. He's never been okay with having liver for dinner."

As I got into my room, I practically jumped into my bed as I thought about Craig.

"Oh hell....what the fuck is wrong with me!? Why am I so...giddy?" I muttered. I grabbed one of my pillows and hugged it tightly. I imagined Craig with a smile on his face. I started blushing as I thought of that human. I wanted to see him again. "Nnnnggg.." I started squealing into my pillow.

I couldn't wait to see him tomorrow.

* * *

"Aaaaahhhhhh!"

"Hm hm hm hmmm." It was another work day. I was busy torturing my Wednesday victim, not really caring about him or how much blood he's getting all over my clothes. I just want to meet my quota and then see Craig. I made tuna fish sandwiches today!

"You sick bastard! Humming while you rip my limbs off!"

"Oh pipe down, we're almost done here. Just stay quiet till you hear a ding," I sighed as I continue chopping his limbs off. Finally, I hear the ding and immediately started cleaning everything up as fast as I could. I sprinkled the healing powder and immediately left.

I was practically skipping with joy as I reached cell fifteen. I open the door and see Craig reading one of the comics I got him.

"Tweek?"

"Craig!" I smiled as I fly towards him and gave him a hug. "I miss you!"

"Dude....you saw me yesterday and the day before that," Craig sighed as he tries pushing me away.

"Yeah but I still miss you!" I giggled.

"...Are you...covered in blood?"

"Oh..this? Yeah. Was doing my job as always. Cutting up that pedophile guy I told you about," I smiled. I remember the tuna fish sandwich. I take the bag out. "Hope you like it, it's tuna fish!"

"...Thanks," Craig said as he takes a sandwich and starts eating it.

"...What's wrong?" I noticed that he seemed more quiet the moment I stepped in.

"...Nothing," Craig said and continues eating his sandwich. He's lying.

"Don't lie. I know when you're lying to me, Craig," I said.

"...It's just...I don't really like seeing you torturing those souls," Craig said.

"Um...I don't know if you haven't noticed...but it's my job to torture souls, remember? Just be glad I don't do anything to you until Monday. Even then, I try to go for the less painful route for you," I said.

"I know...I know," Craig sighed.

"Come on...you know those other souls deserve! Like that asshole who kept beating on his wife and kid...o-or that fucking creep who raped that girl!"

"I know those assholes deserve it...but what about the other two you see?"

"You mean clown lady? She traumatized her own son and eventually got killed by him," I said.

"Yeah but...maybe she really wanted to help her son get over clowns..."

"Craig, I told you. That was not her intention from the beginning. Her husband left her, forcing her to take care of her kid all on her own, she started hating the kid because he reminded her too much of her husband. She was also tired of the kid complaining and whining about clowns, so she decided to scare the hell out of him in order to let out her frustration. She continued doing it until he turned twelve, to which he finally snaps and kills her with a knife. I'm not sure if it was intentional or not from the kid, but that still means she deserves punishment."

"Okay okay...I get it...but what about the Friday girl?"

"Craig...she was driving while texting. She was taught to never drive and text. You know what her last text was? It said, 'Ms. Bee is such a bitch.' She ended up hitting a family, two of the kids were severely injured, and now her parents are force to pay for everything that their now dead daughter did to that family."

"She's just a teenager...teenagers make a lot of bad decisions," Craig sighed.

"Oh yeah...like who?"

"Like me," Craig said.

"...You're...you're different. To me...you're different from them...from her."

"I'm not...Tweek...you've read my chart...you've read my bio. You know what I did before I died."

"....You died from cancer. It wasn't lung cancer or anything, which mean you didn't smoke. Which means you-"

"You know what I mean," Craig said.

"...Okay...so what if you...shoplifted...so what if you beat up that kid in middle school? So what if you argued with your dad and ended up dating that sleazeball for awhile? So what!? You didn't die from any of that! You died from cancer that invaded your body! That's it!"

"...Just because all those souls deaths were related to what they did...doesn't mean I'm different from them. I still did a lot of bad..."

"...Yet you also did a lot of good...like how you helped your best friend when he was dealing with his mom's death...o-or how you helped raise money for Jimmy's comedy act! Or...or..how you...how you..."

"...Face it Tweek...in the end...you demons are right. All humans are sinners...no matter how small or big the sin is. We all sin...it's no wonder no one actually goes to heaven..." Craig said.

"....Then what do you want me to do? What is it that you want me to do here, Craig?"

"...Nothing...really. You can continue doing your job if that means you won't get into trouble...but...maybe...maybe at least for the Friday girl...you could tell her it's okay...that everything is okay..." I said.

"....I...I think...I can do that," I said.

"..." Craig looks up at me and smiles, "thank you."

"...." I grabbed Craig's hand and placed it on my bloody cheek. I leaned into the warmth of his palm. It was so...relaxing.

"...." Craig moves closer and I felt my heart racing when he leans closer. However, he simply used his sleeve to clean up the blood from my face. "...Better."

"..." I smiled as I stare at this human.

On Friday, after I met my quota for the day. I stayed back for a bit and told the girl it was alright. I told her that her family were okay and that they wren't suffering anymore. That the two injured kids were now out of the hospital and are fully healed. That the family she hit were okay now and that they forgave her.

She cried tears of joy after that and kept thanking me.

Whether it was a lie or the truth, she believed me. I felt...warm inside. It felt nice.

* * *

I was in the break room, eating my lunch. I knew if I don't at least eat my lunch here once in awhile, someone is going to notice. Better not bring suspicion on myself.

"Well if it isn't the little Twink. Haven't seen you here very much," Mathew said when he steps into the break room.

"Fuck off, Mat," I sighed as I take another bite of my ham sandwich. I wonder if Craig likes ham. I wonder if he'll like the cupcakes I made for him.

"Aw...you upset because your little torture points isn't going as high as you thought?" Mathew asked. I almost forgot about the points. These days...I kinda just don't care about the points. I just torture my victims and see Craig. That's it. I'm just glad getting high points isn't really required.

"Fuck off. I don't really care about the points, I just care that I get to see those souls getting a good torture. Quality is better than quantity, don't you know?" I quickly finished my sandwich and started cleaning up. I want to see Craig. "If we're done here, I'm going back to work," I said.

"I thought you already met your quota for today, why stay around?" Mathew asked.

"Just...I still haven't fully cleaned up yet, so I'm just...going to finish that up," I said. I started heading towards the door when Mathew stops me again.

"Before you go...I'm curious about something..."

"Ugh...what do you want?" I asked as I cross my arms.

"Just want to ask you something. That's all."

"Fine...what?"

"...Back then...when you told the counsel about Sal...why did you also want them to let that human in cell fifteen to be only punished by you?"

I tensed up. Crap...I got to stay calm. "L-like I said to everyone else...I don't really like sharing that much..." I said.

"Yeah...that's what you keep telling Nancy, Lily, Hanna, and Ron..yet...that's the confusing part. You say you don't like sharing...yet you don't mind sharing the other souls you torture..."

"W-well...I didn't want to be greedy in front of the counsel...so I just took what I could get, and that human was my first tormenting job when I got my promotion, so I guess you could say I'm a bit...more attached..."

"...Attached huh? Not with the human...I hope.."

"O-of course not! I would never be attached to a human! I hate humans! I'd rather see them get their blood spilled all over the floor than like them!"

"That's good...because...if you do start liking a human...well...that'll cause some trouble. You do remember the biggest rule we can never break...right?"

Don't fall for a human. "...I know...don't have to tell me twice, Mat," I said. I walk past him and left the break room.

"You know Tweek...even though I'm not as into humans as Sal was...I'll admit...that human in cell fifteen isn't half bad looking."

"..." I clenched my fist as I quickly left, not looking back.

Does Mathew know? Does he know about me and Craig? Why would he start saying stuff like that? What is he planning?

I just kept walking towards the elevator. The sooner I see Craig, I'll feel less shitty.

_"You do remember the biggest rule we can never break...right?"_

"...Shut up." No matter what he says...what me and Craig have isn't anything like that....there's no way I have feelings for him...even if...I feel very happy to see him...even if he is kinda attractive...even if...I still thought about the time our lips met...or how we were about to....

There's...no way...

* * *

If you had told me that I would be friends with a demon, I'd probably say you were insane, but here I am...lying next to a demon, looking up at the ceiling, talking about random stuff...while eating cupcakes together.

Mom and dad would be shocked by this. Hell...the whole town would be surprised.

"What was the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to you?" Tweek asked.

"...Probably this one time that my mom was driving me to school and had the radio up. The moment I open those door...all hell broke loose," I said. I took a bite of my cupcake...these were surprisingly really good. "You?"

"...There was this one time when I was still an imp..I was late and accidentally tripped over my tail...right in front of my peers...they all laughed at me..." Tweek sighed.

"Well....they can go fuck themselves. I mean look at you now...you're a big time demon now....I can't believe I said that," I sighed.

Tweek giggled as he takes my hand and squeezes it. "Better believe it. You're friends with a demon, buddy."

"Yippee," I rolled my eyes as Tweek continues giggling. "My turn to ask a question."

"Alright, go ahead."

"...A sin you have committed...and actually felt bad about..."

"Oh there's so many...I am a demon after all," Tweek laughs. "...I guess...it was that one time I put laxatives into this human's coffee....and he spent the whole day in the toilet. It was so gross...and what's worse...I had to watch the whole thing since I needed to record it!" Tweek gagged.

"You feel bad for that?"

"More like regretted it," Tweek said.

"Alright....guess that counts," I said.

"What about you?"

"...Dating that asshole..."

"...I heard he broke your heart really bad..."

"Shit...he left me on the side of the road when I told him I didn't want to go see a fucking band that was in another state. I finally called my parents that day to pick me up. They hugged me so tightly when they saw me...grounded me for a month."

"...Why did you like that guy?"

"...I like his piercings...and his tattoos."

"Seriously?"

"...Even though he made me commit a lot of crimes when we were dating...he was actually...pretty charming...sometimes."

"...Is that why you stayed with him for so long?"

"...Maybe...I don't know. I still regret ever dating him though. He did help me realized something..."

"What?"

"I realized that...no matter what...my family and friends were more important to me...and that I deserve someone better than him."

"...Someone...better?" Tweek turned his head and stares at me.

"...Yeah, I guess."

"L-like who?" Tweek asked.

I looked at him. "Why do you want to know?"

"Just...curious....is all..."

"...What is with these moments between us?"

"W-what do you mean?"

"You know...like how close we get..how warm we both start feeling...how every time we stare at each other...we suddenly have the urge to..."

"...Urge to what?"

I looked at him, my face getting red. "...Nothing..."

"No...tell me..."

"It's nothing...really. Just...go ahead and ask me something now..."

"...Okay..." Tweek looks up at the ceiling, "...have you ever thought about kissing someone?"

I turned my head and stared at him. He looks at me. I gulped as I felt my heart racing. "....Y-yes..."

"...Who?" Tweek was looking into my eyes.

"...Hey...you don't get to ask another question..."

"Alright...then shall I tell you my answer?"

"...."

"...I also want to kiss someone..."

"..." I look at him, my lips feel dry. God...I never noticed how green his eyes were. Much more different from the yellow and red eyes I've been accustomed to for many years. "...Tweek..."

"Hm?"

"...D-do you...do you want to kiss...me?"

"...." Tweek leans closer, I can feel his breath against my cheek. "...I do." I closed my eyes as I felt those lips on mine.

The kiss was soft and gentle at first, but when Tweek pulled away for a second, he suddenly puts more force when he kisses me once again. I shuddered when I felt how sharp his teeth were.

"Nnnngg..." I shuddered when I felt Tweek putting his hands on my hips.

"...I-I can stop...if you want," Tweek said.

"...What?" For as long as I've been here...they never stopped...

"...I'm not like them...I won't treat you like that...I can stop if you want. Just tell me to stop...and I'll stop. I promise," Tweek whispered. He placed his head against mine and stared at me with those green eyes. My heart was racing.

"...I'm okay...I want you..." I said.

Tweek looks at me for a second before smiling, "I'll be gentle." Tweek starts kissing my neck as I held him close. I tensed up when I felt his hand going under my shirt and started rubbing my sides.

"A-ah..." I bit my lip as I felt Tweek nip my neck.

"I can still back out if you don't want this," Tweek said.

I looked at the demon next to me. He's a demon. Demons have been nothing but bad news for me. All they want to do is break your bones and crush you beneath them...yet...Tweek was different. He never says I'm useless, he never shows any signs of tricking me, he would always come to see me and give me stuff to read or eat, and even now..he's asking me for permission...

He really is a weird demon. ...I'm glad.

I didn't say anything as I pulled him closer and kiss him on the lips. I then pulled him down as he starts undressing me.

For once...I don't feel used. I actually feel special.

* * *

I stared up at the ceiling, my body was really sweaty, but not as much as Craig's. He had his head on my chest as I gently thread my fingers into his hair. We were still naked, and I knew we should probably put our clothes back before we get a cold or something. I should probably bring a blanket the next time.

"...You know...I always detested the idea of being sexually intimate with a human...I always feared I might catch something or whatever...but....this was actually...r-really nice," I said.

"...Really? I wasn't too bad...was I?"

"No. You were perfect," I smiled.

"..." Craig looks down, he started to blush.

Cute. This human was really cute. I actually think a human is cute. It feels right.

"...We better get up soon, I have to get back up before anyone starts getting suspicious," I sighed.

"...Alright," Craig sighed as he slowly gets up and starts grabbing his clothes. I couldn't help but admire his naked body before he starts putting his clothes back on. "..Pervert."

I smiled and stuck my tongue out, "I am a demon after all," I said.

"...You're no demon to me...if anything...you're like my own personal guardian angel," Craig said.

I made a face when he said that, "gross. I don't want to be an angel. They're so...fucking righteous and holy...especially with all those mormons around."

"Well you're much more better and different from all those other demons..."

"True. ...Then you can call me your guardian demon then," I smiled.

"That's fine with me," Craig smiled.

After putting our clothes back on, I started getting ready to leave.

"You want anything to eat tomorrow?" I asked.

"Anything is fine," Craig said.

"Alright, I'll see you-" I was suddenly caught off guard when Craig suddenly pulls me closer and kisses me on the lips. I started blushing.

"...I love you," Craig whispered.

...What? "...You..love me?" I gulped.

"...Is something wrong?" Craig suddenly pulls away and stares at me with worried eyes. "I just...I thought...god...did I make a mistake?" Craig said as he starts rubbing his arms in a nervous manner. Crap.

"I-its not that...it's just..there's this whole...rules against us demons having a thing for humans and-"

"So what? Aren't you already breaking a lot of rules? You're nice to me...you give me stuff to read and eat...you even ask me if I'm okay...and I thought...god I'm so fucking stupid!" Craig exclaimed as he starts pulling his hair.

"You're not stupid! I just...ugh...it's...it's just that this rule is really big on the don't break rules and I-"

"Who fucking cares!?" Craig exclaimed as he stares at me, his eyes were full of tears. "I trusted you. I actually opened my heart to you. I...I fell for you...and you don't even...god fucking damn it!" Craig suddenly kicks a random rock and I winced when I hear the rock break when it hits the wall.

"Craig...I just...I don't know how I feel yet...I really don't...I just need to figure things out...can't we just go back to the way things were?"

"Oh you mean how you first met me? How you cut off my fingers? How you treated me just like every other demon?"

"Of course not! I would never do something like that!"

"Then why does it feel like you are!" Craig cried out.

"...Craig-"

"I really thought you were different, Tweek. When I first met you...I thought you were different, but standing here now and talking to you...I realized you're just as bad as them...maybe even worse," Craig sniffled.

"Craig..." I tried to take a step closer.

"What's this?" I froze when I hear a familiar voice from behind. It was Mathew.

"W-what are you doing here?"

"Came to check up on you since you've been gone for awhile...what...have you been doing, Tweek?" Mathew asked when he stares between me and Craig.

"I...I-"

"You fucking demons..." Craig suddenly said, "you get into our heads...and twisted it till you're satisfied. All you fucking demons ever do is make my life a living Hell!" Craig started to cry.

"Craig.." I whispered.

"Holy shit, Tweek. DId you actually make the living doll cry? I'll admit...that's very impressive. No wonder you wanted him all to yourself. I tip my hat to you," Mathew said.

Craig just stares at the ground, his legs were shaking as he continues rubbing his arms. He wasn't looking at me, but I can tell that his eyes were losing that brightness I came to love.

...Love...love...I...I love his eyes. No...I love his expressions. ...No. I love...Craig.

"...It's not like that," I said.

"...What do you mean?"

Craig looks up and stares at me. I look at him with a straight face. "...I wasn't torturing this human. The reason he's crying is because I broke his heart."

"...."

"Broke his...what the fuck are you talking about, Tweek?"

"...Tweek..."

My body was shaking, but I made sure my voice could be heard. "I am in love with this human! I'm in love with Craig Tucker!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

"...Tweek," Craig whispered.

"I love you! I really do! I fucking love you!" I said to him. I finally said it. I finally said it to him.

"...You have got to be fucking kidding," Mathew said. ...Maybe saying how much I love Craig in front of Mathew was a terrible choice...yeah...I'm regretting it right now. "This is priceless...Tweek Tweak...a terrible imp, accidental demon...fell in love with a human...and broke the biggest rule we have here." Mathew laughs maniacally.

"Please Mat, don't tell anyone!" I begged.

"Are you shitting me right now? Since day one I hated your fucking guts. You don't belong here Tweek. You never belonged here, and now that I know your little fucking secret, you can kiss your job goodbye and say hello to a world of pain and suffering for you. I might even throw you a bone and ask the counsel to let you share a cell with your little bitch here."

"Don't you fucking dare call Craig that!" I screamed as I lunged at him and started punching him.

"You little fuck!" Mathew suddenly grabs me by my hair and kicks me in the stomach. I staggered a bit before Mathew suddenly grabs me by the arm and throws me down. "You little shit, thinking you're so great just because you got this job! Well guess what, little accidents like you deserve to be tortured like these meat bags!" Mathew suddenly climbs on top of me and starts punching me in the face.

"Fuck you, Mat!" I exclaimed as I try to block his punches.

"It's fucking Mathew!" Mathew screamed as he tries scratching my face.

"More like fucking dick!" I suddenly hear Craig. Before I knew it, a chain was around Mathew's neck and he was suddenly being dragged back. "Don't you fucking dare hurt him!" Craig shouted as he strangles Mathew with the chain. I didn't even realized that we were fighting so close to Craig, thank goodness.

"Y-you little shit! I'll fucking cut you! I'll fucking pound that ass till you can't sit! I'll make you wish you were dead all over again!"

I staggered towards the weapons table and reached the nearest object. It was a knife. I then walked towards Mathew. "Fuck you, Mat," I said before I stab him in the eyes.

"Aaaaaaah!" Mathew roared in pain as he falls to the ground. "My eyes! You fucking prick!"

Quickly, I grabbed the chainsaw off the table and started cutting at Craig's chains.

"What are you doing!?"

"We need to go. Now!" I exclaimed. I managed to cut off the chain. I quickly grabbed Craig's hand and we bolted out of there.

"Hold it! Get back here!" Mathew exclaimed as he clings to the wall. Looks like he can't see. Gives us plenty of time.

"Come on, we need to reach the elevator!" I exclaimed. We headed inside the elevator and I pressed the button to the top.

"Tweek...what are we going to do!? There'll be demons when we reached the top!"

"Don't worry...I got a plan," I said.

When we reached the floor, there were a few demons there. Four of which were Hanna, Nancy, Lily, and Ron. They all stopped what the were doing when they spotted us.

"...Hold on to me," I said to Craig. Craig grabs on. "...Aaaaaahhhh!" I screamed as I rush out of the doors and open my wings. I started flying us through the office and headed towards the exit.

"G-g-g-get them!" I hear someone shout. I don't know who, and I don't care. We needed to get out of the building.

"Stop!"

"Someone get those two!"

"Tweek, what are you planning!?"

"We're heading towards the gate!" I shouted.

"What!?"

"Just shut up and duck your head!" I screamed.

"Fuck!" Craig ducks his head and holds onto my waist.

I kept flying until I see the exit. I held Craig close as we crash right into the glass door. That's definitely going to leave some marks. "Ow..." I groaned as I shake the glass out of my hair.

"Y-you okay!?" Craig asked.

"I'm good...just a little headache and bleeding...you?"

"I'm good aside from the fact that there are a hundreds of demons following us!" Craig shouted.

"Don't worry, we're almost there!" I exclaimed as I started flying up.

"W-where are we going!?"

"The exit is up there, we have to fly up as soon at that little door that leads to where the souls line up opens!"

"Are you fucking insane! That door is way too small and we're being chased!"

"Don't worry and trust me!" I exclaimed.

"...." Craig looks at me and then looks at the demons following us. He suddenly hugs me tighter and buries his head into my chest. "I trust you...don't fucking screw this up!"

"..." I take a deep breath and flapped my wings faster.

"They're heading towards the small soul drop off! Stop them!"

"Come on!" I gritted my teeth as I continue to flap my wings.

"Tweek! They're getting closer!"

"Stop! Fucking stop!"

"Come on!" I started sweating nervously as I tighten my grip around Craig.

"T-Tweek!"

"Fucking stop!"

"Nnnngggg....Gah!" I used my wings to cover the both of us as we managed to get through the door when it open. 

"The fuck!?"

"W-we made it!" I exclaimed when I open my wings and landed safely on the ground.

On the other side of the door, I could hear all the demons banging and shouting at us.

"Hey! The demon on the other side! Don't let them escape!"

"Shit!" The demon gets up and starts calling for more demons.

"Tweek!" Craig exclaimed.

"Run!" I grabbed Craig's hand and we started booking it towards the gate. "Whatever you do, don't look back!"

"You little pigs!" A demon suddenly jumps in front of us and it looked like he was ready to stab us.

"Okay...maybe not look in front of us either," I said.

"Well well well..it's been ten years since I've seen you, worm," the demon smirked.

"Fuck you," Craig shouted before spitting into the demon's face.

"Was that really necessary!?" I panicked.

"I'm going to enjoy dragging your asses back down there."

"C-come on...can't we just talk about this?" I panicked as we started backing up.

"...Tweek," Craig said.

"Y-yeah?"

"You better keep your promise," Craig said before handing me the same knife I used to stab Mathew.

"When did you grab this!?"

"When that fucking bitch demon cried about his eyes," Craig said.

"...I love you," I smiled before I lunged forward and stab the asshole in the leg.

"Aaaaah!" The demon falls over and grabs his leg.

"Fuck you!" I screamed as I grab Craig's hand and started running. We finally reached the gate and I quickly started opening it. "Come on, we got to go!"

"...." Craig simply stood there, staring at the gate.

"Craig?"

"...What'll happen to me? To us? What'll happen? What's...out there when we pass through?" Craig asked.

"...Honestly...I'm not sure. I've never seen any soul pass these gates..." I said.

"...Tweek...I'm scared," Craig said.

"...Hey," I grab his hand and placed my cheek against his palm, "no matter what happens...I'll be there...and no matter where we are...I can tell you that it'll be a million times better than this fucking place," I said.

"...You promise...you'll stay by my side?" Craig asked.

"Stop! Stop them!" I can hear the demons coming closer.

I stared at the human in front of me. I smiled when I see the life in them. "I promise...I'll always be there for you." I lean forward and kiss him on the lips. "Let's get the fuck out of here."

"...Okay," Craig said. He grabs my hand and we both ran through the gate.

The gate closes behind us as we enter the blinding white light.

* * *

"Good morning, Craig. I'm here again."

"Mom...do we have to do this?"

"Now Tricia."

"I don't understand why we have to get up so early in the morning just to come here. I bet Craig also wishes we didn't come to visit so early in the morning."

"Tricia, listen to your mother."

"Fine...hey...Craig. I miss you."

"That's better."

"...Mom...can you give him the flowers I picked?"

"I got them right here, don't worry. I'll set them down now."

"Hey Craig...you better appreciate the flowers I got you. I spent my entire break just to get these for you."

"I swear Tricia, when are you going to quit that lousy job already?"

"Don't worry dad, I already had an interview to that fashion company I told you about. They seemed very impressed with my resume."

"Will you two stop talking about other things and say something to Craig?"

"I still don't understand why...it's not like he can hear us..."

"...To me...I think he is. Every night when I sleep, I can hear his voice...and even now...as the wind blows into the air...I feel like...I can hear him...."

"....I love you," I said when the wind blew into her hair. Hopefully she can hear that.

"...We love you, Craig. I hope you're doing okay up in Heaven."

"Don't have too much fun with your angel boyfriend, Craig," Tricia teased.

"Boyfriend? There's no way Craig would be dating in Heaven."

...About that...

"Craig! Are we done here yet?"

"Sh! Let me have this for a little longer. It's not everyday I can come back to earth and see my family and friends you know..."

"Ugh...I agree with your sister...they really need to stop visiting you so early in the morning," Tweek sighed as he rests his head on my shoulder.

I continue to sit on my grave stone as I watched my family say whatever they want before leaving their gifts and saying goodbye.

"See you soon, Craig."

"Goodbye son."

"Bye Craig...hope you're happy now."

...I am. "Bye mom...dad...Tricia..."

"...." Tweek looked at me as he holds me closer.

I watched as my family starts leaving the graveyard. I sighed as I try to blink away my tears.

"...You alright?"

"...Yeah," I said.

"Don't worry..you'll see them again...and with that voucher I made with God, when your family dies, they'll be going up instead of you know where."

"Thank God."

"Exactly...man...I still can't believe he allowed me to be an angel...it's weird...and gross."

"...You look cute as an angel," I said as I get off the gravestone and grabbed Tweek's hand.

"I thought I was cute as a demon?"

"You were...but I like you like this..." I said as I lean against him.

"Hm..." Tweek squeezes my hand and smiles. "You ready to go back?"

"...Yeah...let's go." Tweek smiles before opening up his angel wings. He grabs my arm and starts flying. "I have wings too, you know..."

"Yeah...but I like being this close to you," Tweek smiled.

"Watch it...you're no longer a demon anymore, that means you can't be saying your usual stuff so nonchalantly," I said.

"What are they going to do? Kick me out after I bargained with them that I know all of Hell's plan on the next war? Please," Tweek smiled.

I rolled my eyes and lean forward to kiss him. "I love you."

"I love you, Craig." Tweek whispered before kissing me. We started flying up and headed towards Heaven's gate.

Even after what has happened, even after all the suffering, all the pain, all the heartache...we're finally happy. I'm thankful to have met my guardian demon.

_**The end.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Oof...that was a long one shot. This one actually took me three days to write! Jesus! I was contemplating whether to just make this into two chapters, but I'm like...that's not my style, so I'm sorry for making this fucking long, but I hope you like it! Sorry if the ending was cheesy, but hey...at least it's a happy ending! So yay!
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed that and I'll see you in the next story!


End file.
